Happenstance
by dipped.in.ink
Summary: After a night of passion with his First Officer, Jim attempts to pretend nothing happened. Spock, however, is left with a little reminder that won't go away quite so easily. How will they deal with the results and what will it do to their future. MPREG.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Spock watched the room full of his crew members as they danced, drank, and partied with a mixture of disgust and morbid curiosity. Standing up straight, back rigid and hands clasped firmly behind him, the Vulcan wished that he had declined the invitation to this chaotic round of festivities. As was his usual custom, Spock planned to spend the evening meditating in his quarters, but was dragged into the fray by Lt. Uhura. It still surprised him that she insisted on being his friend even after he ended their relationship. The woman, who was currently dancing suggestively with a completely inebriated Scottish engineer, never ceased to amaze him. Still, he wished that there was a way to sneak out of the party without anyone noticing his comings or goings. Such was not to be the case.

"Hey, Spock." Jim called out from his place next to a red faced McCoy who held a bit tighter to his glass of scotch. "What are you doing out and about this evening?"

"Nyota indicated that she wanted me to join in with the celebration of your captaincy. I am merely acquiescing to her requested. However, given that I have now visited and am no longer interested in the evening's events I was planning to return to my quarters for the duration of the evening." His voice was cool and held no emotion as was his custom.

"Awe come on, Spock." Jim whined. "You can't just leave you haven't even had a drink yet, have you?  
"As alcohol has no effect on Vulcan physiology, I do not see the point in partaking with the intent of inebriation." Spock began but was cut off as Jim pressed a drink into his hand anyway.

"Here, just have a drink." Jim insisted. "It's good, Lt. Uhura suggested it, she said you would probably like it."

Huffing in disgust, Spock brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. The taste was not unfavorable, and he could not distinguish the sweetness. It was something foreign to his palate. "Captain,"

"Jeez, when are you going to call me Jim."

Spock ignored his outburst. "Captain, what is this drink called?"

"It's a mudslide." Jim replied. "They're pretty good, more a girly drink in my opinion, but Uhura said she thought you would really like it."

Spock nodded and took several more drinks finishing it completely. "Are you satisfied? I have consumed the beverage, perhaps now you will let me retire for the evening?"

"Sure whatever," the Captain grumbled sullenly. "Can't ever hangout with us like a normal person."

"I would point out, Captain." Spock stressed the word. "It would not be possible to hangout—as you put it—like a normal person as I am of a different species and am therefore not normal." His voice became slow at the end of the sentence, almost as though he could not completely form the words. His vision began to soften around the edges as well, objects that usually stood stationary were beginning to move and he could feel his usually perfect center of gravity starting to shift. "Captain, I believe that something in that beverage has had an averse affect on my body," He stumbled as he stepped forward. "I think I need to…"

Jim shocked to see the man completely out of his element nodded. "Here, why don't I help you back to your room? I can slip right out when I drop you off." Spock, not sure if he could make it back to his quarters, simply nodded and allowed Jim to lead him along the hall toward their joined rooms.

As Jim pulled Spock's arm over his shoulders to allow the taller man to lean against him, Spock was bombarded by thoughts and feelings that were not his own. It was a rapid succession of emotions and images that under his current state of inebriation he was struggling to ignore. Spock was assaulted with images of them entwined intimately, hands wandering over bare skin, and lips whispering softly. Too much! The image of Jim Kirk making love to him was too overwhelming to ignore. As the door to his quarters swooshed open, Spock stumbled inside followed by Jim who could not take his eyes away from the slender Vulcan. Once inside, Jim walked Spock toward the Vulcan's bed, meticulously made with the most sensuous looking sheets and comforter than Jim had ever seen. _Whoever said that Vulcan's had no indulgences were absolute morons_, Jim thought. Reaching the bed, Spock attempted to detangle himself from Jim's arms only to loose what little balance he had and tumble onto the large bed with his captain falling directly on top of him.

Jim's breath caught as he landed on top of his incredibly sexy first officer. _Oh shit, I can't believe I actually inside Spock's room on his bed with him. _Before, Jim could think of what to do next however, he was being pulled down against a very warm chest. Their bodies were aligned perfectly and Jim couldn't help the tightening of his own groin as he brushed against Spock's. His first officer, however, didn't seem to be completely conscience at the moment—or else he was just ignoring their situation. As he breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself, Him realized that he was about to make an enormous mistake. Still, he couldn't resist as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. The flare of energy that flooded his body at that moment was enough to send him into cardiac arrest. The feel of Spock's lips warm, soft, and moist against his own made his heart thud against his ribs and his breath catch. He reached up and slid his fingers into the silky black hair that always managed to entice him on the bridge and reveled in the softness of it. Never having imagined this moment would come, and certainly never expecting his gorgeous first officer to respond in kind.

The low growl of pleasure that rumbled up from Spock's chest as they pressed closer to one another was enough to make Jim's cock rock hard. "Shit, baby." Jim gasped as he grinded against the sexy half-Vulcan beneath him. Spock hissed in pleasure and arched up giving Jim every inch of him self for the taking. And take, James T. Kirk certainly did.

Several hours later, Jim woke up snuggled against a very warm body. Not surprised by the fact that he was in bed with some, he grinned and stretched his arms across a very warm and very flat-chiseled set of abdominals. _Well, my bed partner is a man—_he thought with a smirk. _It's been a while, but certainly not a disappointment. He must be hot, especially with muscle like this and no hair to speak of it seems. _Unable to resist his curiosity, Jim opened his eyes only to be shock to the soles of his feet as his eyes light upon the softly set features of his sleeping first officer. _Holy fucking shit, _Jim thought in horror. _I slept with Spock! OMG, I slept with Spock and when he wakes up he's going to kill me. _

Not wanting to be there when Spock woke up, for fear of his safety and the safety of his manhood, Kirk quickly slipped from the satiny black sheets that pooled around Spock like ink and grabbed his clothing. Thanking his lucky stars that they were across the hall from one another, Kirk quickly dressed and slipped out as quietly as possible. What he didn't realize, however, was that Spock had been awake the entire time and as his Captain beat a hasty retreat, Spock felt a pang of regret that he knew didn't not belong entirely to him. As he realized this, fear welled up inside him that he had never experience before. _If I'm feeling Jim's emotions then far more happened last night than I realized, _he thought. Not able to lie in bed any longer, Spock sat up quickly and pulled on his meditation robes. He quickly arranged himself of his mat and closed his eyes hoping to find peace and perspective concerning the events of hours past. As he tried to concentrate on explaining the situation to himself he could not help but think about how he would explain to Jim that they had formed a bond between them during their love making, for that was all that he could call it. Though it seemed perfectly illogical, by any standard, to call a sexual encounter initiated while both parties were in varying states of inebriation _love making_, the fragile human part of Spock's psyche needed that distinction. He desperately needed to think, to hope, that some portion of those events meant more than physical gratification.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_One Month Later_

The rush of the turbo lift went straight to Spock's stomach as he waited for the lift to stop at the command deck. When the door swished open and the half-Vulcan stepped out he felt a strange sense of nausea and self-consciousness rush over him. _This is foolish, _Spock repremanded himself. _I am Vulcan, and we do not feel such things, the logical answer would be that I am not feeling well. Perhaps I should excuse myself to my quarters to meditate. _Unfortunately, when he walked onto the bridge a dozen "matters of the upmost importance" were shoved onto him at once.

"Commander Spock," Ensign Chekov called out enthusiastically in his ever present accent. "Could you please examine this equation for me?"

"I would not be averse." Spock replied hands clasped behind his back as he strode purposely forward to the navigation consol. He bent over the ensign's shoulder and began reading through the complex set of numbers and differentials.

As tried to devout the bulk of his attention to Chekov, Spock couldn't help the buzz that seemed to strengthen the moment he stood in Captain Kirk's presence. Knowing what he knew about himself, Spock was certain the situation was due to an overwhelming desire to confront his captain concerning the events their night together, but is certain that Kirk doesn't want to acknowledge it. The very knowledge that he engaged coitus with his captain, was not nearly as upsetting to his Vulcan sensibilities—though premarital relations were considered taboo—as the understanding that Kirk pretended nothing ever happened. The truth of it both angered him and saddened him at once which only frustrated him ore for having fallen prey to his emotions again. Still it seemed as though he was recently more susceptible to his emotions than normal.

While Spock was busy trying to decipher the equation and his emotions at the navigation consol, Jim was attempting to ignore the tempting roundness of his first officer's perfect ass and concentrate on the missive he received from Star Fleet.

"Captain," Uhura called from her desk. "In coming transmission from Admiral Pike."

"Put it on the screen, Lieutenant." He muttered.

"Admiral Pike, what can I do for you, sir." Jim asked in greeting his voice all business.

"Command would like for you to amend your current destination to include a stop on Baltus Prime. You will be picking up several Vulcan refugees that need transport to New Vulcan which I believe is your primary destination." Pike explained.

Jim nodded. "We were headed to New Vulcan to re-supply and to deliver several crates of building materials for their new Academy. It seems that the logical course of action is to make sure the kiddies are doing their homework before anything else." He chuckled softly until looking over and catching the glare from his first officer.

"I hardly think that humor is appropriate, Captain, given the circumstances." Spock interjected his voice deadly calm.

Silence settled over the bridge as Admiral Pike listened curiously. "Now that we have allowed Jim to plant his foot solidly in his mouth as per usual, shall we continue with the reason for my call."

"Absolutely Admiral." Jim agreed.

"The council has need of Mr. Spock's presence and his father requested that I see to his safe arrival." Admiral Pike explained.

"Pardon me, Admiral," Spock interjected. "Might I inquire as to the reason my father, Council member Sarek, would contact you rather than myself."

"I believe your father expressed a sincere desire to ensure your arrival, among other things.' Pike replied.

Spock was certain that the Admiral was hiding something, but he was not able to ascertain what. "Might I request permission to leave the bridge, Captain?"

Jim watched Spock carefully for any sign of distress, but as usual Spock was a closed book. "Granted."

With silent efficiency Spock turned and strode from the room, and Jim couldn't help the wave of emptiness that filled him as the half-Vulcan left the bridge. _Why does that happen every time we come into close contact? He only has to be in the same room and it's like I can feel the beat of his heart in my own chest. _Jim spun his chair around in frustration. For some reason it always helped to spin around in the chair, it was like clearing his head. He likened it to Spock's meditation. His first liked to clear his mind in hours of meditation, and Jim preferred to sit in his chair and spin—and with ever revolution he would allow the worries to slip away.

While Jim spun in his chair, Spock strode through the corridors of the ship with purpose unlike anything before. Though he was never one to simply stroll about today, Spock was moving quickly dodging crew members on his way as he headed for the housing deck and the officer's quarters. He rounded the corner, and could feel the relief as his door came into sight. _Why such constant emotion? I must mediate before I attempt to contact father. _Taking a deep breath Spock punched in the code to his door and walked quickly inside loving the quick swoosh of the closing door that signified he was once again in the privacy of his own quarters.

Needing clarity of mind, Spock immediately moved to his storage shelf and pulled down his mediation mat. Unrolling the mat, Spock straightened it on the floor and quickly changed into his meditation robes and sat down. Taking a deep fortifying breath, he closed his eyes and relaxed his mind allowing the thoughts and concerns to of the last several weeks float away into perfect velvety blackness. For several minutes, Spock relaxed and attempted to order his mind and concerns. When he could no longer feel the fear and worries shivering across his skin quite so strongly, He stood and walked over to the desk to contact his father on new-Vulcan. After several moments, the screen blinked and Sarek appeared.

"Greetings, my son."

Spock nodded. "Greetings, father. I was informed by Admiral Pike that you were expected my presence when we reached new-Vulcan."

"Indeed." His father replied in his usual monotone. "T'Pau has mandated that all of the unbonded Vulcan's that remain are to be bonded within the next month. Because of the near extinction of our race, it is imperative that children be born and instructed in the old ways."

Spock was speechless. He knew to expect such things, but a mandate from the head of the council, and the head of his family no less. "I see."

"As I am sure you are aware, T'Pring did not survive the destruction and has left you unbonded." His father explained.

"I was aware, when the bond severed." Spock replied. "It is therefore incumbent upon me to tell you that I am not unbonded."

"I do not understand." Sarek's voice gained a little more inflection than it had before. "You have not been to New Vulcan to take another bondmate."

Spock's face flushed green as he made eye contact with his father. "I became intoxicated several weeks ago at a social engagement on the ship. I am still unsure of what I consumed that inhibited by judgment and motor functions, but the Captain—who was also inebriated—offered to see my back to my quarters. I lost conscious thought sometime after, but I am fairly certain due to lingering effects, that we engaged in some form of sexual relations and formed a tenous bond. I have been able to feel traces of his emotions, and had just formed the hypothesis that we were bonded."

Sarek scowled in concern. "You have not informed the Captain Kirk of your bond. I cannot believe you would act so dishonorably. It is of the utmost importance to do such things. I will not bring this up to T'Pau, before your arrival, but I expect for you to have taken care of the situation by then. Either you relinquish your bond with Captain Kirk, or you petition the council later for the right to retain it, but bear in mind that T'Pau will still expect offspring of your marriage even if it is to a Terran."

Spock nodded. "We will reach the Vulcan system within one week. I will have informed Captain Kirk by that time. Please forgive me Father for shaming you in my actions." With those final words, Spock closed the connection and succumbed to the overwhelming urge to run into his bathroom and retch into the toilet. Sprawled on the floor and barely holding himself up by the toilet seat, Spock lost what little breakfast he managed to force down that morning. It was in that prone position that Jim found him several minutes later as he strolled in on his lunch break towel draped over his shoulders wearing nothing but his boxers.

The sight of his first officer sick on the floor was something that Jim knew would haunt him for a very long time. His half-Vulcan first officer, who Jim had never seen sick in the months that he knew him, looked up at him with a pale drawn grimace. _Oh shit, what am I supposed to do? _

"Spock," His voice was filled with concern. "What happened?"

"I…" Spock began, and scrambled for the toilet once again. When he was finished, Spock looked up at Jim again with a pathetic frown. "I think it would be prudent to visit Dr. McCoy in Sickbay, however, I do not know if I am capable of making my way there on my own."

"Sure, Spock." Jim said reaching down and grabbing Spock's hand to hoist him up with out thinking. His mind completely fried from the unexpected vomiting, Spock was flooded with Jim's thoughts and emotions. He was in no state to block out the fear that literally coursed out of Jim's body in waves and crashed over his. The thundering of Jim's heart beat against his ears, and Spock felt as though he would drown. He gasped in panic at the overwhelming sensations and for the first time in his twenty seven years, S'chn T'gai Spock fainted.

Jim felt more than saw Spock go completely limp in his arms, and it sent him into panic overload. He ran from his quarters with Spock in his arms toward the turbo lift. As the doors slid closed behind him all he could think to do was frantically bark orders at the computer.

"Computer alert medical that I am on my way, and inform Bones that it's and emergency." When the lift finally stopped on the seventh floor, Jim strode out and into Sickbay, his entire body shaking with worry.

"Damn it, Jim." Bones barked as he rounded the corner his eyes widening considerably at the sight of Jim carrying his first officer's limp body—more like clutching him to his chest desperately if Bones were to admit it. "What the hell happened?" He gestured toward the room that was usually reserved for Jim's frequent Sickbay visits and Jim gently placed Spock on the bed as McCoy pulled out a tricorder and began his routine scans.

"I…I…don't know, Bones." Jim's voice shook fearfully and McCoy couldn't help stopping to give his friend and quizzical glance. "I walked into our bathroom and found him on the floor clutching the toilet and vomiting. I've…I…nev…never seen him like this before, what's wrong with him, Bones?"

"Well I don't know yet, but so far as I can tell, and it's not much—damn green blooded hobgoblin—his hormone levels are higher than normal. What the hell…" McCoy gasped and scanned Spock again. "Jim, I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out right now."  
"What!" Jim shrieked. "I mean, why?" He amended and was slightly embarrassed at the feminine quality his voice undertook.

"I hate to say this, but it's doctor patient confidentiality."

He hated it when McCoy pulled that card, but did as he was told and left the room. However, Jim didn't go far, he slumped into a chair next to the door, and rested his head in his hand waiting.

Spock, having been released from Jim's grip, soon began to stir and his eyes fluttered open only to widen in shock at the sight of Dr. Leonard McCoy peering down at him with a mixture of amazement, curiosity, and concern. "Dr. McCoy, I presume by the mixture of emotions displayed across your face you have either ascertained the cause of my current malady or have question that only my specialized knowledge of Vulcan physiology can answer?"

"Figures you'd wake up and still spout all that high learned language of yours you pointy eared bastard." Bones muttered.

"Suppositions regarding the state of my parent's private affairs prior to my birth are not appropriate at this time, sir." Spock snapped.

"Well…" He huffed. "I've come to one conclusion after running several tests multiple times to be certain of the readings, which make no damned bit of sense at all, I might add."

"And what conclusion might that be?"

"For all intents and purposes your body thinks that you're pregnant." Bones replied. "And the only way to be sure of course is to run an ultrasound, but I wanted to ask you since you're well you of course. Besides the fact that an ultrasound machine would look rather suspicious you know."

Spock felt his heart skip a beat in his side. He reached down and pressed a trembling hand to his abdomen and his eyes widened. The presence he felt, wasn't just Jim, but his child—their child—it was too soon of course to share feelings and such but to sense the life he now carried was possible. Dr. McCoy choked as he watched the obvious display of emotions flitter across the Vulcan's face. _Holy Shit, the pointy eared bastard really is pregnant, _Bone's thought. _How the hell is that possible?_

Sensing the CMO's confusion, Spock answered absently. "While basics of Vulcan anatomy are common knowledge, we do keep certain things a secret for obvious reasons. I am what is commonly known as a life bearer among my people. We are what you would call a third gender—males born with internally female anatomy. There have not been many of my kinf born in recent years, but during a period of my planet's history much of the female gender died of unknown causes. Vulcan's finest scientists were able to genetically engineer male offspring capable of carrying and birthing children to continue on the race. After several generations the trait bred through naturally, and I am the result of such efforts."

Dr. Leonard McCoy, a man who was many things—but nothing if not exceptionally brilliant at his profession—was floored by the First Officer's explanation.

"Well, who the hell is the other father?" He blurted out.

Spock winced at the realization that he would need to inform Jim of the impending birth. "I would like to discuss the matter with him first, Doctor, before I tell you."

Bones' face flushed, but nodded. "You had best not wait to long. I will set up a series of appointments for you then, at times when we have very little activity down here if you prefer."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," Spock replied genuinely relieved at the doctor's thoughtfulness, though he would never tell him that.

"Could you please ask Jim to come in, I would like to speak with him briefly?" Spock asked as he sat up and arranged himself on the bed comfortably, not sure if he was capable of standing when told Jim about his pregnancy.

McCoy retreated from the room and soon Jim was inside the door sliding closed behind him. "Are you okay? Bones made me leave while he was examining you."

"Yes, Jim, I am as well as can be expected given my present condition." Spock answered evenly his voice not betraying the abject terror he was feeling at the moment.

Jim blinked in confusion, not missing Spock's choice of vocabulary. "What do you mean _given your present condition_?"

"I…" Spock began, but couldn't bring himself to finish.

Seeing the nervousness on his friend's face Jim stepped forward and reached out to place a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder when his First Officer shied away fearfully. "Oh shit, Spock." He gasped. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like to be touched."

"That is fine, given the heat of the moment your natural human reaction was to be expected."

Jim couldn't believe how articulate Spock could be at a time like this.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Spock." Jim implored. "You can always talk to me. I know it hasn't seemed like that lately and I'm sorry about that, but trust me I will always be here for you no matter what."

"I am pregnant."


	3. Chapter 2

A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me that you would take a minute to share your thoughts and feelings about my story.

Chapter Two

Jim was certain that the floor disappeared right from beneath him. There was no way he was hearing whatever it was he thought he was hearing come out Spock's mouth. Still, he braced himself for the worst and asked.

"I didn't think that Vulcan's were in the practice of playing practical jokes." He quipped, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. _It's strange, _he thought, _the moment I feel threatened I fall into the same old 'Hi I'm Jim, I'm a selfish asshole,' role. _

Spock choked on his shock and sat up in bed a bit straighter. "I fail to see how informing you of my pregnancy can be misconstrued as a crude attempt at Terran humor." His voice was frosty in no way displaying any of the carefully erected pillars of Vulcan control. "Furthermore, you are not inspiring any confidence as to your ability to be a good father to our child, so perhaps I should remain on Vulcan after we arrive." _He couldn't help the incredible amount of anger at Jim's attempt to make light of such a serious situation. _

Jim felt as if his heart thudded to a stop in his chest. "I'm not inspiring confidence in you that I'll be a good father. Well damn it all Spock, all you've told me so far is that you're pregnant. Why should I automatically believe that it's mine!"

His face flushed green with embarrassment and anger causing Spock to growl as he wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen. "How dare you even suggest that I would do such a thing? It was never my intention to bond with you or conceive a child. Don't you realize I went against all the boundaries of my society just by having relations with you. I have never had sexual intercourse with anyone beside you." The moment the words left his mouth, Spock regretted it. _He knows of the bond now, I should have never said anything._

"Bonded," Jim choked. "As in marriage? You bonded to me without even telling me." Now Jim was furious. His concern for Spock's welfare paled in comparison to the total loss of his former life.

His first officer averted his eyes and nodded attempting to straighten his blankets as a means of not making eye contact with the man who was breaking his heart into tiny pieces. _How could I have been so foolish, _Spock wondered despondently. Not wanting to continue the conversation, he pulled back the covers and got up from the bed, his legs still wobbly. It was mentally exhausting to think about all the things he needed to say to Jim, but more than anything he could not bring himself to look into the eyes he was sure were filled with an unending supply of hatred. As Spock shook from head to toe, he reached for his outer robe that lay at the end of the bio-bed and pulled it back on before stumbling to the door. He nearly lost him balance completely and Jim reached out catching him effortlessly. Spock could feel the anger and fear rolling off Jim in waves so much that the concern and affection Jim also felt were so minute he wondered at them really existing at all.

"Thank you for your assistance Captain." Spock replied coldly. "I am better now." With that, he straightened himself once again and walked slowly from the room heading toward the exit.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going?" Bones shouted as he rounded the corner his eyes narrowing on Spock where he stood, braced against the wall.

"I am sorry Doctor," Spock began.

"You're damned right you are, you disobedient hobgoblin." He growled. "Turn your ass around and get back in that room."

"I am sorry, but I cannot comply." Spock answered softly but with no emotion whatsoever. "We will be reaching new-Vulcan in a week's time, after that I will remain on planet for the duration of my pregnancy as the sire has expressed no desire to retain contact with my child." His voice belayed his emotion by the end, and Spock dearly felt like breaking down right then, but he would do no such thing. Vulcan's did not allow emotion to take control and he was first and foremost a Vulcan.

"What the hell?" Bones snapped. "When have you had time to…?" His voice trailed off as he saw Jim standing in the door way of Spock's examination room. "Oh…sonofabitch!" He swore before turning and grabbing a wheelchair. "You get your green-blooded ass in this chair, and have nurse Chapel help you back to your quarters. That is an order."

Spock wanted to disobey, but he knew that arguing with the ship's CMO was foolish at best. He simply nodded and seated himself in the chair. Nurse Chapel was behind the chair in an instant and Spock was wheeled out of Sickbay. When Spock was gone, Bones rounded on Jim his eyes narrowed and his expression furious. "You get back to the bridge, I can't be responsible for what I'll say to you right now if you don't."

Jim, in a move completely out of character, nodded and left sickbay. He walked back to his quarters with the weight of the world on his shoulders and this time he couldn't find a way out of it. _I didn't feel this trapped and desperate when I thought Nero was going to blow up Earth, what the hell is wrong with me? _As he walked into his room and headed toward the closet to get a clean uniform, he was horrified by the sounds filtering through the bathroom from Spock's bedroom. Heart wrenching sobs echoed through the bathroom and Jim felt chills run down his spine.

One week passed and soon the Enterprise entered the Vulcan system. Jim, unable to stay in his room for any length of time, sprawled comfortably in his chair on the bridge staring out into space as the stars blurred past. Filled to overflowing with too many emotions he cannot even name, Jim huffs in frustration still unable to decide which issue to deal with first. Spock, for his part, has avoided his Captain at all costs and seems to have devoted all of his time to either: resting, meditating, or vomiting. Though it pains Jim to admit it, he has missed his First Officer desperately. Jim thought back to that morning, the first morning he'd awoken to the sound of both vomiting and weeping. His heart hurt simply thinking about it, and Jim knew that this was all his fault. He remembered stumbling into the bathroom in his boxers and helping Spock sit up, before reaching to get a cool wash cloth and dab at his first officer's pale clammy face. Wh_y does he do this? _Jim shivered in surprise before remembering the lingering bond that Spock had not attempted to sever. _Does he not know how my heart aches?_ Jim shook his head trying to ignore the throughts Spock was unable to sheild and lifted him up swing him into his arms before carrying him into the Vulcan's room and placing him in bed. To Jim's dismay, Spock merely turned his sad expressionless eyes away from his captain and rolled over under the silky black sheets the captain remembered so well—too well, he mused.

"Captain, we are now with in beaming range of New-Vulcan," Ensign Chekov announced in his familiar accent.

Jim jerked in his chair before nodding. "Thank you, Chekov." Then taking a shaky breath, Jim turned to Lt. Uhura. "Please send a message to Commander Spock's quarters, to inform him of our impending arrival."

"Yes, sir." She replied. Nyota Uhura, was not a stupid woman by any means, and hearing the slight strain in her captain's voice coupled with the fact that Spock had been "_sick and requested no visitors,"_ she knew something was up, and she was going to find out. "Captain, I am due to end my shift, if you don't mind, I'll go now and inform Commander Spock personally." Jim nodded, his mind having already slipped back into his personal hell of self-recrimination. Taking his nod as permission, Uhura slipped from her seat and walked quickly to the turbo lift, before he could notice and say differently.

As she walked from the lift toward Spock's room a dozen questions bounced around in her head. _Why had Spock been sick enough to refuse visitors? What was causing Jim to react so strangely to the situation, especially when Spock's name was mentioned? _Hoping to find her answer when she reached Spock's room, Nyota stopped outside and then rethought her attempt to gain admittance to Spock's room, choosing to quickly type Jim's key code into his door and slip inside all the while thankful she'd managed to trick it out of Len months ago. As she walked through the room, she couldn't help but be surprised at the neatness of the room, almost compulsively neat—she thought. _Well, well, you do have hidden depths. _Taking a moment indulge in human curiosity, she walked over to the book shelves and admired his collection of vintage novels, all of the mystery/detective genre she noted. Not wanting to linger, however, she allowed her eyes to pass over the muted furnishings and few sparse photographs on the walls before slipping through the bathroom and into Spock's bedroom.

Shock was the only word, Nyota Uhura would later say passed through her system at the sight of Spock sitting in a chair staring out into the vast blackness of space his face devoid of all expression. "We're within beaming distance of new-Vulcan," she stammered and Spock jolted his eyes snapping to her immediately. "I did not hear your request entrance to my quarters, how are you here?"

She flushed. "I knew you wouldn't allow me to come in so I slipped in through Jim's room."

Spock nodded. Nyota shifted on her feet and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't quite decide what to say. "I presume that you had other reasons for why you sneaked in through the captain's quarters to see me."

She nodded. "I was worried about you Spock. I know we haven't been together for a while, but I thought that we were friends. If you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me."

He gave her a half-hearted smile, the most un-Vulcan thing she had ever seen him do, and stood up. Spock took a few hesitant steps toward her, and stopped. "I feel since we are friends that I should tell you I do not plan to return to the ship at the end of our visit to new-Vulcan. Circumstances being what they are, it is not in my best interest to do so."

Nyota turned and walked over to his bed sitting down with an ungainly plop and a pointed glare. "What did Jim do now?"

Spock started and looked at her fearfully. "What do you mean?"

"Jim is the only self-centered ass on this ship that would single-handedly run you off, with little to no effort at all. I mean, I love our Captain to death, but he can be a royally stupid asshole."

_I know I can trust her, but I'm so afraid. Human's have always managed to let me down, the only one who truly loved me was mother. This is foolish, I have nothing to fear neither do I need to feel embarrassment about my pregnancy. I have done nothing wrong, and Nyota will understand. _

"I will tell you, but not yet," He finally replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet. Please understand, I value your friendship very much, but I need to seek my family's council first."

She nodded. "I understand. I will wait for you to tell me." Standing up, Nyota walked to the door.

In a matter of ours, the entire crew managed to have the ship settled into the space dock, get their belongings together and get settled into lodgings at Star Fleet's embassy. Jim was settling when he received a message from the Vulcan Grand Council requesting his presence the following morning. Jim sighed in frustration and went to find McCoy and Scotty to head down for dinner in the facility's dinning hall. As he walked down the hall toward Bone's room, he couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of progress the Vulcan's had made on their new home in year since they decided to inhabit the planet now known as New Vulcan. As he wondered through the hall he stopped here and there to admire the perfect blend between Terran and Vulcan décor.

While Jim was making his way to dinner, Spock was at the mercy of his father and T'Pau and he couldn't help but yearn for his mother's presence. Never had he truly feared anything the council said, knowing that his mother was there to love him and support him in anything that he chose. Now, he was on the receiving end of his aunt's wrath. "How could you allow such a thing to happen, nephew?"

"I was unaware of the effects chocolate would have to my physiology and after consuming one beverage containing that particular additive I became extremely inebriated. I attempted to leave the festivities and return to my quarters to wait out the affect, but Captain Kirk insisted that he accompany me. He was also inebriated, though not to the extreme as I was. When we reached my quarters I acted on feelings for him that I have attempted—through much meditation—to suppress. During our copulation I not only formed a bond with him but conceived." He told his aunt, his voice once again devoid of all emotion. "As my actions are without honor, I will gladly submit whatever fate you and father devise." His eyes were once again on the floor as they were during much of his childhood. As an after thought, however he quickly added. "Please do not punish my child for my foolish actions."

T'Pau's features softened. "I would never dream of such, the life of every Vulcan child is important with our race at such low numbers, even if the child is more than half human."

Relief flooded him at his aunt's response. "Thank you."

"I believe that the most logical choice would be to insist that you and your Captain retain this bond, and engage a formal bond. It would not reflect well on our house for you to remain unmated especially when a physical bond is necessary for the safety and survival of the child." T'Pau said after much deliberation. Spock's heart fluttered painfully in his side. _Jim will resent me and our baby, _he thought sadly.

"Do not think such things, my son." Sarek spoke for the first time that evening since he had greeted Spock upon his arrival. "The bond is necessary for the survival of your child and I am certain that your Captain Kirk will come to see your relationship as more than a necessity."

He nodded. "If you would permit, I think I shall retire for the evening, it has been a trying day."

His aunt nodded dismissively and he made his exit quickly. As he entered the room where he would be staying, Spock quickly changed into his sleeping clothes-a thin pair of linen trousers and a light tunic before moving toward the bed. As was his practice of late, Spock lay down upon the bed and stretched out pulling the tunic up to his chest and placing his hands on his abdomen. He allowed his mind to clear and become a blank sea, when he was calm Spock began to project his joy and unending love to the baby growing inside. _No matter what our future holds my precious child, do not doubt for a moment that I love you to the very depth of my soul. _

Jim was sitting in his room with Bones and a large bottle of whiskey.

"It's not like I'm going to abandon him, Bones." Jim slurred. "It's just that, I could never be a good father, I'm completely fucked up—I mean, my dad's dead and my step dad was a complete asshole. What kind of father would I be for this kid, I'd just screw him up and he doesn't deserve that."

McCoy cocked his head thoughtfully, before taking another drink and answering.

"I'm not saying you're not screwed up to some degree, but trust me when I tell you that nothing hurts as much as knowing your child is growing up without you. Going years without seeing her, only talking to her once and awhile by vid phone is no kind of relationship to have especially when you can help it." Jim could hear the misery in his friend's voice and understood all too well how bad it was for Bones when he thought about Joanna.

"I know, Bones." Jim said sullenly. "But you knew about Jo, it's not the same. I never expected to be a father, or to be married."

"Hold up," Bones slammed his glass down with a sharp thunk on the table. "How the hell are you married?"

"Some how during sex, Spock bonded us by accident." Jim told him in between swigs of his drink.

"Well I figured you would be bonded in some way," Bones muttered.

"What, how did you figure that?" Jim was all ears now.

McCoy leveled a disdainful stare at his best friend. "Good grief man, you may be the youngest and most brilliant captain in the fleet, but you sure didn't pay attention in Xenobiology did you? Vulcan's have to maintain a bond with their mate for the viability of a pregnancy. If Spock wasn't bonded to you, that baby would be dead."

Jim felt his heart stop for a fraction of a second at his friend's explanation. Sure, he didn't plan to ever be a father and he wasn't looking forward to the situation at hand, but his child would die if he severed his bond with Spock_. Could he really allow something like that to happen? Was he really that much of a bastard that he would kill his own kid? You sure as hell wouldn't live up to your dad's standard then, he died so you could live, _he berated himself. _I've got to talk to Spock._

By the end of the night, Jim was sprawled across his bed, and Bones had managed to stumbled back to his own room, but sleep was a fitful affair for the young captain. He tossed and turned, his mind a mixture of dreams and visions some of which he was certain were not his own. He dreamed of a small Vulcan child with big brown eyes who sat alone crying because his school mates ridiculed his human mother, followed by the same child being taunted into fist fights and vowing never to allow his emotions to show again. His dreams then changed to shouting matches with his mom, because all he wanted was a dad who cared and came home at the end of the day. The next morning he woke to the sound of his alarm and cursed the stupidity of drinking before a meeting with a room full of stuffy old Vulcan elders.

With another string of curses, Jim stumbled to his feet and into the bathroom his mind still filled with the remnants of his dreams. He climbed into the sonic shower and turned on the cold in an attempt to wake up and gain more clarity. When he was finally clean, dressed, shaved, and ready Jim headed for the new Council building to see what they wanted. He had planned to visit the older Spock, or Ambassador Selek as he was now know, while he was on planet-but was informed after his arrival that the Ambassador was traveling in route to another system of planets that held several colonies of Vulcan refugees. Still, he hoped to speak with the other man about his situation and see if there was any sort of insight that could be gained. As he entered the Council chambers sometime later, James T. Kirk had to admit he was intimidated. The imposing marble columns and that help several seats, on which sat Council head T'Pau who he knew to be Spock's aunt, Ambassador Sarek, and several other members he'd never had the misfortune of meeting. What he didn't expect however was to see Spock standing in the corner his hands behind his back as usual and dressed splendidly in robes of chocolate brown embroidered in silky white thread.

"For what reason have I been given the honor to stand before you this morning," He asked as diplomatically as he could.

Several derisive snorts could be heard from the council at his statement. Jim couldn't hold back his shock as he knew such displays were considered to be very unbecoming. "You have been called hear on a matter of grave importance, and I will see this issue settled before you leave this very morning." T'Pau said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, madam." He replied.

"My nephew is, as I am sure you are aware, pregnant with your child and has an established bond with you, albeit tenuously." T'Pau explained. "Because of this bond, you are expected to complete the mating ritual with Spock or we will take your refusal as a deliberate slight against our people by the Federation."

Spoke hissed in shock at his aunt's words. He knew that his breach in conduct was inexcusable, but his aunt was all but demanding that Jim marry him on the spot.

Jim looked over at the other man, and couldn't help but notice the green flush on his beautiful face, nor could he over look the abject horror and shame reflecting in those fathomless brown eyes. At that moment, Jim hated himself. He put that look of shame there, and it was his fault that Spock was standing in the midst of the people who counted him as a blemish on their society for his mixed birth. _How can I let him stay here with these vultures, they'll brainwash my child to be just like them._

"What you've said is true, Spock is carrying my child, but if I choose to officially marry him it will be at my choosing and not because you think you can threaten me into it." He told them firmly. "As it so happens, I don't think I want my kid raised in this kind of environment, so yes I'll marry him if for no other reason than to spite the rest of you." Having thoroughly expressed his feelings on the matter, Jim strode across the room and grabbed Spock by the arm practically dragging him from the room without even a word of explanation.

Thank you all for the reviews so far. I hope you like this story, and I will try to update again really soon. I have some other things to work on, but I will do my best.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Spock allowed Jim to lead him from the room deciding that at the moment it was in his best interest not to argue with his future husband. Jim, on the other hand, stormed from the room his body almost shaking in his fury. _Just who the fucking hell did those stuck up bastards think they were, _he snarled. Spock flinched as Jim's thoughts poured directly into his mind and wished the man would release the death grip he had on his arm. Spock was practically marched out of the council building and could not stifle the humiliation as he was silently observed by so many of his people. Soon, Jim was directing their path back toward the Embassy, but Spock had absolutely no desire to be dragged any farther.

"Release my arm, Jim." Spock said firmly.

Jim turned and glared at Spock with a mix of curiosity and incredulity. "Just what is your problem?"

"You shamed me in front of the council and now you drag me through the streets like a common criminal." Spock growled. "I am not a animal that you can treat me thus. If you intend to bond with me, then you should treat me with respect."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Jim asked. "I am protecting you from the likes of them, Spock. They will ridicule you and our kid, so I'm taking you away from that."

Spock flinched and stepped back. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to have a say in my own future. I didn't have control when I lost my virginity, and now my mate has been chosen for me again, with no regard to my feelings on the matter." Jim felt nausea roil in the pit of his stomach. He could see tears in Spock's eyes and they were at the moment threatening to spill. Before he could say anything, however, Spock's eyes widened and his hand flew to his stomach before he lost all control and collapsed in a heap at Jim's feet.

"Spock!" Jim shouted and fell to his knees next to his lover. "Spock, baby, common." Spock didn't move, his breathing became shallow and Jim went from worried to terrified. Fortunately, Sarek and Selek, Spock's other self, exited the building at that very moment and noticed Jim on the ground with Spock limp on the ground, his head in Jim's lap. Quickly assessing the situation, they assisted Jim in lifting Spock who he then held bridal style in his arms as they walked swiftly toward the Selek's waiting transport. Soon they were being whisked through the growing city toward the medical facility that stood adjacent to the newly finished Science Academy.

Once Spock was in the examination room, T'Pala the resident physician on call began to examine him, as Jim frantically called Dr. McCoy for a second opinion as well as moral support. T'Pala ran a series of tests only to come back with startling news.

"Captain Kirk," T'Pala's voice was short and frigid. "Your mate is suffering from complications dew to the incomplete bond you have formed. While I am sure you do not know much about Vulcan pregnancies either male or female, it is imperative that the mates be completely bonded to facilitate a healthy telepathic link to the fetus. Incomplete bonds can and often lead to miscarriage which is what Spock's body is attempting to do a this time."

Jim's heart sank and his blood ran cold in his veins. He was causing Spock to lose their child, and he hadn't even realized it. "How do I stop it?"

"You must complete the bond." She explained. "However, Spock has placed himself in a healing trance to stave off the effects of his body's attempt to miscarry the pregnancy."

Selek then spoke up for the first time. "I believe that I may be of some assistance. If you could please step out of the room, T'Pala, I need to speak to Jim privately."

The healer nodded and walked briskly from the room, the automatic door whooshing closed as she walked through. Selek then turned to Jim his face stern.

"Because I am of the same genetic make-up, I can facilitate a bond between the two of you, by linking your minds as in a Vulcan bonding ceremony." Selek explained.

Jim nodded and Bones patted him on the back reassuringly. _What am I worried about any, _Jim thought. _If things don't work out we can always get divorced, right. _Shrugging his shoulders to relax, he sat up on the other empty bed and got comfortable before lying down.

"Alright, Jim." Selek spoke grabbing the captain's attention. "You need to clear your mind completely of all thought." The elder Spock moved between the two of them and placed his fingers at the meld points. Jim felt himself being pulled into the landscape of Spock's mind and it he hovered in the midst of the Vulcan's soul, and, as usual, the beauty nearly struck him senseless for a few moments. He turned in what looked like empty air, though it was really only the small gap Selek had created to maintain Jim's own sanity, with the sides of a vast chasm stretching away endlessly to right and left. Jim would never be able to describe to another person the overwhelming beauty. The most he could say was that Spock's mindscape resembled transparent panes of jeweled glass, shaped like graceful curves, laid overlapping on one another.

Spock's soul was the brilliant blue of an ocean surface near sunrise, and behind that blue glowed the gentle green shade of moss in a noontide forest. Blue and green, they rippled away into the distance, with only a touch of red and gold or black and purple here and there, small chips nearly lost in the great springtime cathedral. As he wandered through the brilliantly lit venue, Jim searched desperately for Spock. He couldn't believe that he was seeing a part of the other man, that no one else would ever see, and his awe was palpable. The inner softness of the usually prickly Vulcan was amazing, and Jim continued in search of his unwilling lover.

The further he wandered into Spock's soul the more he could hear the soft gurgling of water and was surprised to be transported to another plane of Spock's soul where his lover sat quietly at the pond's edge staring off into the bubbling water as if no one could catch his attention.

"Spock," Jim called.

No answer. Jim was certain that the other man had not heard him at all, or else was completely ignoring him. . Then in the midst of this paradise there shimmered a single golden light pulsing radiantly. As he moved closer, Jim noticed that Spock had something clutched desperately to his chest. Jim knew in that moment he was binding himself to Spock. The golden light pulsated stronger and soon Jim could feel Spock in his own mind, could feel his thoughts, emotions and strangely he could feel the life force of not one but two distinct beings. _The baby! _He thought in awe, he could feel the fluttering life of his child nestled safely in Spock's body. Blinking his eyes, he looked closer and chocked back as sob as he saw the clear, pure golden orb of their child's life being help with a fearful desperation that nearly broke his heart. At that moment, Jim let go, he reached out with his soul pushing as much love and acceptance as he could into his child's essence, wanting only to protect that precious golden orb, his child—Spock's child—their baby.

All too soon, the experience was over and Jim was left gasping on the bio bed his mind and body desperate to be connected once more with Spock's. As his eyes opened, Jim couldn't help but shiver in discomfort. Being dragged forcibly from such a beautiful mind was disconcerting and marginally painful, as he thought about it. Particularly, Jim finally noted, when you realized that such an experience meant that you were married to the prickly and unconscious Vulcan.

After a few minutes he sat up. "There it's done." The older Vulcan nodded sagely. "I hope Jim, for their sake, you understand what it is you have actually done." And with those words he walked from the room quietly. Not wanting to talk at the moment he simply slipped from the bed next to Spock and moved toward the door. As he reached to push the button for exit, Spock shifted on the bed and Jim turned purely out of instinct to see what was happening.

"Thy'la…" Spock whispered softly and Jim's heart sank. He knew what the meaning of that word was and he knew that Spock would be expecting more commitment that he was ever going to be capable of. Not wanting to deal with the upcoming conversation, Jim simply replied we are bonded now, no formal ceremony should be necessary, Ambassador Selek is going to prepare the paper work, I'll see you on the ship.

On the ship in the safety of his quarters Captain James Tiberius Kirk, wept like a child. He was bound to the most perfect man in the galaxy, the soon to be father of a child both he and Spock desperately loved for some unknown reason, and he was doomed for failure. _How the hell am I supposed to do this? I don't even know how to be a father, or a husband. I'll ruin everything! What the fuck am I going to do?_

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long everyone. I am a full time teacher now so things are pretty busy. Hope you like the short interlude.

Ink


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The following morning, Spock was awake, sitting up in bed, and glaring imperiously at Jim. Though, for Spock that merely meant his eyes were slightly narrowed and his chin was raised a fraction of an inch. Jim gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but the solemn raise of a hand was all that he needed to be halted mid speech.

"You have single handedly managed to shame me in the most vicious manner possible." Spock told him his voice cold, calm, and steely. "I have not only been dragged from the council chamber in-front of the most revered and influential Vulcan council members still living, but I have been completely bonded without my consent, and without a formal ceremony. Perhaps you still feel the need to punish me for my past transgressions James?"

Jim was shocked by the tone of Spock's voice. His staunchly Vulcan XO had never spoken to him in such a manner. "Listen, Spock, getting bonded to you was not something I ever planned on doing, but I'm not a murder. I couldn't just stand aside and let my friend and my child die when I could stop it." The look that crossed Spock's face was gone in seconds, but Jim knew he managed to stick his foot in his mouth again some how. _Can I not say anything right? _Jim thought. _It's like I am always one step behind screwing everything up. What the hell have I given Spock and the kid to look forward to?_

"It may mean nothing to you, James, but my family was of great importance on Vulcan, and now my father will be reviled beyond your comprehension. He has lost my mother, and now I have taken away the last of our respectability." Spock's voice was soft and sad almost. Jim couldn't put into words how terrible he felt for Spock. He got up on the bed next to his husband of less than forty-eight hours and hugged him tightly.

"Believe me, Spock, when I say that I never planned any of this to hurt you. I would rather be pushed out of an airlock chamber than to do something like that," Jim told him sadly.

Spock nodded, but refused to make eye contact. Jim knew he wasn't out of the doghouse yet, but he felt a little better. "Why don't we forget about this stuff right now, and go back to the ship? You can rest better there anyway, besides we will need to move your stuff to my room anyway." Spock nodded quietly and against his better judgment he leaned his head against Jim's shoulder and closed his eyes for a few moments.

That afternoon, Spock was settling himself into his new room when the Comm blinked and Admiral Komack's face flashed onto the screen.

"Captain Kirk?" Komack's raspy voice snapped and Spock turned swiftly to see what the man wanted. "Oh Commander Spock, excuse, I must have been routed to your quarters by mistake."

"There has been no mistake these are both the Captain's quarters and my own." Spock replied placidly.

"I don't see how that's possible, since crew fraternization is against policy as you well know," Komack smirked.

"You are correct Admiral," Spock replied. "Romantic fraternization between crew members of varying ranks is discouraged but not unheard of by any means. Further more, the policy explicitly states that crew members—Captain included—are not prevented from romantic involvement with members sharing the same rank or security clearance provided it does not hinder the successful operation and command of the ship. Also these policies do not extend to members of the crew who are married."

"But you and Kirk aren't married." Komack answered gruffly.

"Actually, Admiral," Jim interjected from the doorway, "we are, as of yesterday evening. All paperwork was finalized by the Vulcan High Council this afternoon, and I have already sent copies to be registered with Star Fleet."

Komack visibly stiffened and his face began to steadily turn an alarming shade of purple. "This is ridiculous. I will be speaking with Admiral Barnett about this." Komack snarled before the screen flickered black.

Jim walked up to Spock and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Komack's just a dick. Besides, he'll jump at any opportunity to try and get me removed from the Enterprise." Spock's eyes grew wide with concern, and Jim could feel the distress through their link. "We're married, Spock, nobody is going to change that, so don't worry about it. Why don't we head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, I'm sure everyone will want to know that you're feeling better."

Spock pulled back worried instantly. "Jim, I…do not want the crew to know about my pregnancy just yet. I…please do not tell them. I am aware in approximate 1.4 months it will be quite obvious, but until then I would like everything to remain as normal as possible."

Jim nodded. "What do you mean by 1.4 months though? I thought most pregnancies weren't noticeable until about the fourth or fifth month?"

Spock inclined his head in agreement. "Vulcan pregnancies are 6 months in duration, Jim and as I am of a slender build it will become quite obvious very soon."

The shock of Spock telling him their baby would be born in less than five months washed over Jim and sizzled through the bond. He only had a little over 4 months to learn how to be a good father. _I'm royally fucked! _

"Well, let's not worry about it right now. " Jim sighed. "Lunch is top priority, can't have my husband starve to death." Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's use of the title, but chose not to respond. He simply allowed himself to be led from the room and toward the turbo lift. As the moved through the uncommonly empty halls toward the cafeteria, Spock could not shake the sense of security he felt in being escorted by his mate. Though he knew that such thoughts were foolishly illogical, Spock allowed himself to feel for even a brief moment that they were like any other married couple off to partake in an afternoon meal together.

Jim on the other hand was trying to tell himself, that this was just like old times. He and Spock were simply going to lunch like they did everyday together which forced Jim to pause momentarily. _Have we really gone to lunch together everyday for almost a year? How did I not notice this? _

Spock, though he was aware of Jim's thoughts through the light press of Jim's hand at the small of his back, forced himself not to respond. _How easy it would be to let Jim see how intertwined our existences were prior to this child, but he will see on his own or not at all. _The stubborn Vulcan streak was back in full force and he was certain Jim could feel it through their bond. Still, not willing to betray his emotions any further than they would be due to his pregnancy, Spock stamped them down as they entered the dinning facility. His first surprise was the small gathering of their closest friends at the table nearest the replicators. Sitting with her legs crossed elegantly was Nyota, followed by Dr. McCoy, Commander Scott, Ensign Chekov, and Lieutenant Sulu which to his shock were smiling brightly at him.

Nyota was the first to stand and greet them. She walked over quickly and pressed a quick kiss to Spock's cheek and then to Jim's. "Congratulations, on eloping you two. Or, I guess the Vulcan equivalent, bonding without a formal ceremony, right?"  
"O'course they eloped. T'aint in the Captain's nature to do things properly the first go 'round." Scotty chortled. "Though I'm sure he's got somethin' up his sleeve."

Everyone laughed heartily at Scotty's quip except Spock. He simply inclined his head, moved to the replicator and ordered a stir-fry and plomeek broth before sitting quietly at a table away from the others to eat. Nyota noticed Spock's avoidance and turned concerned eyes over to Jim. "What's the matter with Spock?"

"He's just not feeling well," he replied before lowering his voice and leaning closer. "I do have a huge favor to ask though."

She nodded. "What can I do?"

"I want to have a bonding party for Spock." He told her. "I know that things didn't go quite the way Spock would have wanted so I want it to be as special as I can." Nyota's face lit up like a solar flare.

"It would be an honor!" She gushed. "I can't wait to get started! In fact I'm going to go right now." She got up leaving her tray behind and almost skipping from the room. Jim felt better about his situation already. _There is definitely something to be said about doing things to make others happy, _Jim thought cheerfully. With a smile in the direction of his stoic husband, Jim walked to the replicator, ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake. _Yep. McCoy can kiss my ass, I'm having a good day and I'm going to have a damn good lunch even it if is replicated. _

Later that day, saw Jim on the bridge and Spock resisting in their quarters. While he was perfectly capable of attending his shift, Jim had insisted he take the time to rest up a bit before starting alpha shift the following morning. Having nothing in particular to do, Spock decided to open the large package his father and his alternate self sent with him on his leave from New Vulcan. He arranged the three large trunks neatly in a semicircle filling up the middle of his and Jim's quarters. Then taking a deep breath, Spock folded his legs beneath himself as he sat in the midst of them. Turning his attention first to the trunk on his far left, Spock depressed the locks and popped the lid open. Folded neatly inside were what Spock knew to be a collection of maternity robes and birthing robes commonly worn by mothers and carriers during their pregnancies. He reached inside and pulled out a rather diaphanous navy tunic and pants that would be for a male carrier as he was. The arms were free and the tunic was stitched in such a way to give freedom of movement during the later months of his pregnancy when the child would have become a greater discomfort to carry. There were several of these robes in various materials some in satins, light cottons, and linens that would be comfortable to Spock when he was no longer able to work on duty and was regulated to leisure and bed rest.

Slowly and methodically Spock emptied the trunk of each treasure placing them in neat little stacks to put away later before moving on to the middle trunk. After opening this trunk just has he had the other, Spock stilled completely. As his eyes rested upon the contents of the trunk he could barely suppress the tears that came unbidden to the surface of his barrier of Vulcan control. Sitting on the top of several ornately woven blankets were three photographs. The first a picture of Spock and Sarek at some function when he was a child, then a picture of the three of them as a family, one of the only ones that Spock could remember ever having been taken in his adult life and finally a photograph of his mother. Amanda Grayson wife of Sarek and mother of Spock sat delicately in a rocking chair with an infant in her arms and the look of absolute love and devotion on her face as she smiled down at her tiny infant son, tore at Spock's heart. For now, he understood such love, as he thought of the life growing inside of him, the little person nestled safely beside his heart, he understood the overwhelming devotion, and love that someone could hold for another living being and his heart ached to share this with his mother. To share such overwhelming feelings with the only being he believed could every truly understand his feelings, was like a desperate hunger. Sadly, he knew this would never be fulfilled as he would never again see his mother in this world.

The grief that overcame him as he sat crossed legged on the floor his mother's picture cradled in his hands, was like a solid blow to his solar plexus. His eyes flooded with tears and his body shook with tiny sobs as he yearned to his mother's company. As he sat in his misery, Spock didn't notice the door slide open or the sound of someone trying to catch his breath as he ran through the room to where Spock was.

"Spock," Jim panted, reaching out and grabbing his face to turn him around. Jim searched his face and body for visible injury frantically. "Spock, hey, Spock, what's wrong?" Jim's voice was dripping with fear as he tried to figure out the source of Spock's agony, until his eyes fell on the photo held in Spock's trembling hands. Jim took the photo and placed it on the blankets next to the others before getting on his knees in front of his weeping husband.

Taking Spock's face in his hands, Jim forced the other to look him in the eye.

"Spock, it's okay to grieve and to be sad, please don't ever think that it is not," He told his mate tenderly, "But, I'm begging you not to shut me out. Don't do this alone. We're in this together, Spock. No matter how this thing started or what's been said and done, we are in this life together you and me, I won't let you hurt alone."

Jim leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his bondmate, and pressed a comforting kiss to his cheek. "We'll get through this together somehow." Spock nodded and allowed himself to rest in Jim's comforting embrace, telling himself that no matter what the future held, he would enjoy these little pieces of affection while he could.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock replied in his softer baritone.

As Jim coaxed Spock out of their room that night for dinner, he could barely suppress the excitement that was coursing through his body.

"Jim, is something the matter?" Spock asked curiously. "Your heart is racing."

"How do you know that?" Jim asked curiously as they made their way to the turbo lift.

"I can hear it," was the simple reply. Jim nodded but didn't say anything until the entered the mess and were bombarded with cheers of congratulations.

Spock turned to look at Jim in shock. "I thought you deserved something more special than being shanghaied into bonding when you're unconscious. Uhura whipped up a bonding reception this afternoon." Jim could feel the mixed emotions through their bond, but the happiness he knew Spock would show was there and just knowing it made their other man smile—on the inside, even—was enough for him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The walk to the mess was short and amiable as Jim allowed himself to pleasure of basking in the glow of their bond. Spock seemed to be letting his control slip a little and Jim couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of completeness that coursed through him at knowing there was another being so irrevocably attached to him. As they finally entered the mess hall, Jim could feel Spock's shock at the streamers, and decorations covering the usual stark clinical whiteness of the room. Nyota was the first to run up and greet them throwing her arms around Jim's neck and giving him a big hug.

"I'm very proud of you for wanting to surprise Spock." She said cheerfully.

"Spock, you're one of my best friends and I am beyond happy to see you settled with our idiotic Captain. Lord knows someone has to keep him in line."

Spock merely nodded before turning to loon at Jim his eye brow raised in quizzical scrutiny. "What?" Jim asked. "Can't a guy do something nice for his husband? Is it a crime or something?" He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he asked, knowing full well Spock was beyond pleased by the proceedings. _Damn, there is something to be said about a pregnant Spock. He is so much more laid back. I could really get used to this. _Jim couldn't help thinking that Spock was far happier and far less irritable recently and he could only attribute it to the healthy growth of their child.

Soon the festivities were in full swing, and nearly the entire crew managed some how or other to come by and congratulate the newly weds. The train of well wishers continued through and Spock finally began to feel a bit of exasperation.

"How much longer must we stand here?" He asked.

Jim leaned forward and whispered. "Just a few more minutes," he replied. After Spock had enough, Nyota stepped and spoke once more. "Jim," she paused and smiled, "Spock, we are so fortunate to have the two of you as our commanding officers and especially as our friends. But, more than that we are blessed to know that two of the people we love the most could find love together."

Spock felt a measure of sadness as her listened to Nyota speak knowing how wrong she truly was. Though he loved Jim more than words could express in any language, the knowledge that his bondmate didn't or rather couldn't express the same to him was always devastating to think about. _How I love thee Thy'la, _he sighed despondently. Always the picture of quiet control Spock let none of his emotions out on display. He did forget, however, that his control over the bond had been slipping all day causing him to broadcast all of those feelings like a shortwave radio right into his lover's mind.

Unable to understand the wave of conflicting emotion that swept over him through the bond, Jim slipped an arm around Spock's waist and held him close. Jim hugged him to his side trying with everything he could to silently tell Spock that _it would be okay, they would make it through somehow and that life was going to go the right way one day. _As they both agonized over the feelings floating around inside their mindscape, Scotty slipped in next to them with a grin on his face that Jim was certain only ever showed up after quite a bit of high quality hooch. With two glasses of scotch his hands, Scotty offered the first to Jim before turning to Spock and offering him the other.

"Congrats, Cap'n….Mr. Spock," Scotty grinned. "Cann'ae say I wasn'ae expectin' it though. "

Spock politely declined the offered alcohol, "No thank you, I cannot imbibe at this time."

"Come on Commander, it's your reception," Chekov piped in. "It's okay to let loose every once in a while."

Spock nodded. "While that may have some merit, due to my present condition, and the mixture of my human and Vulcan physiology I cannot partake of alcoholic beverages without risking the health and development of my offspring."

The only sound in the room was Bone's spitting a mouth full of booze all over Christine Chapel who unfortunately chose that moment to turn around and look at her superior. Nyota however dropped her champagne and with a whoop of joy ran across the room to envelop Spock in a huge hug despite his distaste at such physical contact with one other than his bond mate.

"Way to let the cat out of the bag, babe," Jim muttered next to him.

Spock cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "I fail to see any correlation to felines and the impending birth of our child."

Jim rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's an Earth expression."

Nodding his understanding, Spock turned to leave. "I believe I have had enough interaction for one evening, I will take my leave. Please stay as long as you like, Jim." He told his husband, though secretly hoping Jim would follow him soon after.

Jim shook his head. "Thanks for the party guys, but I think I'd better make sure my hubby gets to bed in one piece."

A whoop of cheers, catcalls, and wolf whistles broke out in the mess hall as Jim made his exit. By the time Jim made it to their quarters, Spock was already changed into a pair of silken pants his body turned slightly to the side, making the ever increasing bulge in his midsection visible to Jim completely. He could not control the overwhelming feeling of awe to flooded his body at seeing Spock so exposed to him, and knowing that the only change in Spock's flawless physique was the growth of their child. That one precious creature that was a perfect fusion of his beloved first officer and himself, meant more to Jim than he ever thought possible.

In that moment, Jim could not imagine doing anything to hurt his husband or their child. His childhood had been hell, with the loss of his father, the introduction of his distastefully unpleasant step-father Frank and his experiences on Tarsus, but Jim swore to himself with every ounce of strength and will in his body that nothing was going to happen to this child. No one would ever hurt this precious little being cradled safely next to his love's heart. _Love! _The world bounced into his mind unbidden, but Jim couldn't think of anything more appropriate. Could it be possible to love someone so soon, after having been so contrary to one another before? _Sure we had our fights and stuff, but Spock is unbelievably attractive, strong, generous, moral to a fault, and filled to the core with an overwhelming love for family;_ He thought. Jim was pulled out of his inner monologue by Spock's rich voice.

"Jim, it was foolish for me to tell the crew of child so soon, please forgive my lack of discretion." He murmured.

Jim shook his head with a soft and indulgent smile on his lips. "I'm not worried. I think they just got another to believe I'm a total stud. So if anything we've helped crew morale." He grinned impishly.

His husband gave him the Vulcan equivalent of an exasperated sigh and roll of the eyes before moving toward the bed to turn down his silken covers. Spock couldn't help but smile in contentment at Jim's easy acceptance of Spock's place in his quarters, or the indulgences that Spock allowed himself. As he reached forward, Spock was shocked to feel arms come around him and hands find a home on his distended belly.

"Spock, no matter what happens," Jim murmured against his neck, "Never doubt that I you and this baby mean worlds to me." With a soft kiss to the side of his neck Jim hugged him close for a moment before releasing Spock and walking toward the bathroom to shower.

While moving into Jim's quarters proved to be relatively simple as Spock only possessed a meager amount of personal possessions. Spending such a long time with him, however, proved to be far more difficult when Spock was constantly rolling about in turmoil over whether Jim Kirk was capable of loving him or not. Oh he knew his _Thy'la_ cared for him as one would a beloved friend, but Spock needed more than that. His _Katra _called out for Jim, and Spock knew that he would only ever love this man who had hijacked his life. In the past few days they had settled into a familiar pattern that did not deviate no matter what they were doing. Whether Spock was simply meditating on the floor, while Jim filled out paper work, or they were sliding into bed for the evening, they both settled down backs facing the opposite wall and waited patiently for the other to fall asleep. The first day he woke up in Jim's arms, however, Spock thought he would faint at the shock of being held so intimately. They were wrapped around each other, Spock's back pressed against Jim's front, their legs intertwined. Jim had one arm underneath his lover pressed against Spock's heart. The warmth of his husband's arms around him, the other hand splayed intimately over Spock's abdomen made his mind buzz with heady sensations. This situation, Spock knew, would be forever etched into his memory. He pressed himself a bit deeper into Jim's embrace, though he was unsure if it was because he was worried someone might suddenly come in and see his foolishly illogical behavior, or whether he simply wanted to be closer to his beloved human.

Jim didn't seem to mind, and, in fact, Spock felt him move his body a bit closer to him as well. They lay there silently for what seemed like hours, though it must have only been fifteen minutes, and the Vulcan was completely unable to fall asleep. Spock shifted his head, an odd sense of being watched coming over him, and he paused for a moment, pressing his ear to his _Thy'la's _chest and listening to the beat of Jim's heart. The coolness of Jim's smooth skin woke him a bit more as he basked in the comforting sound of each strong and steady beat. Jim felt the movement and passed it off as a normal shift of the other man, but when Spock didn't put his head back down, Jim turned his own, wondering.

Before Jim could say anything Spock sat up and slipped from the bed. He had no control over his will to stare at the perfection of Spock's body. Jim was certain he would not be the only one to see the growing bulge to Spock's abdomen even though his husband was only two and a half months pregnant. Now that the crew knew of their impending parenthood, Jim was certain they would be watching his husband curiously. While Spock assured him all the time that Vulcan pregnancies are only six month's long naturally, he cannot help but be awed by the changes in the other man's body and knew the others would feel that way as well. Though they have yet to work out the kinks in their relationship, _if we even have one_, he reminds himself—Jim cannot hide the apprehensive joy he feels when he thinks about their child.

"Spock, do you think we are having a girl or a boy?"

His lover turned from where he was currently lighting candles around the room to answer. "I believe we will know in approximately 12.4 days when I have my next scan with Dr. McCoy." Spock replied. "Do you have a preference?"

"Naw," Jim said sitting up and slipping from the bed to stand in just his black boxer briefs. "I wouldn't mind a little girl though, I always heard that our kids are worse than us, so I figure a little girl wouldn't near as much damage as a little Jimmy Jr." He chuckled.

"Vulcan children are not prone to willful acts of disobedience, I highly doubt that we will encounter anything to difficult form our child." Spock told him matter-of-factly.

Jim guffawed, before walking up behind Spock and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, "Babe, you are seriously underestimating the effects of Kirk DNA."

Spock shivered from the combination of Jim's kiss and the coolness of his husbands lips on his skin.

"Jim," Spock spoke, turning in his husband's arms. "We have shore leave in two weeks, where were you planning to go, and am I to accompany you?"

The blond looked shocked at Spock's question. "You know, I hadn't even thought about it, but I suppose we could go to Riverside, I've been meaning to visit my mom for a while now. I guess you should meet her too, since we're sorta married and all." The Vulcan nodded his assent and ran the tips of his fingers over Jim's arms, scanning the surface of his thoughts for feelings of regret, disapproval or other unpleasant feelings, but all he found was happiness and the undercurrents of lust and desire. As he shifted closer to his husband Spock felt the jut of Jim's thick erection press against his belly and Jim turned pink in embarrassment.

"I guess I'd better head to the shower and take care of little Jimmy," He joked before releasing Spock from his embrace.

"That is illogical." Spock muttered. Jim cocked his head in confusion. "That is to say, I am your husband and it is my responsibility to see to your needs, Jim. I would not be opposed to intimate interactions with you, as we are bonded, and we both find one another to be aesthetically pleasing."

The peel of laughter that spilled from Jim was almost infectious. "You know that's the most logical request for sex I've ever heard."

Spock blushed green to the tips of his ears, before Jim pulled his face down into a fierce kiss. "I'm glad you agree. Will you then please resume kissing me?"

And what is one to do in a situation such as this besides giving Spock exactly what he wants? So Jim continued kissing him. He pushed his tongue into his husband's mouth. Merciful Surak, Spock thought, how can one person be so talented with their tongue? Jim began to circle Spock's tongue with his own before licking the squirming Vulcan's lower lip and gently taking it between his teeth. They kept on like that for what felt like an eternity until Jim pressed his thigh down where it rested between Spock's legs. His needy partner couldn't help but thrust up into the pressure, and his in barely restrained ecstasy.

"How do you know how to use every appendage so well?" Spock breathed into Jim's mouth.

"Practice," Jim grudgingly admitted, "and a lot of me fantasizing about how I can turn you on," Jim replied, his voice having gone deeper.

"You…oh," Spock moaned when Jim pressed against him again and the last vestiges of his Vulcan restraint left him, "you think about that?"

"Pretty much every night."

Jim craned his neck down and started sucking on a tender part of Spock's collarbone while his palms ran teasingly over his lover's exposed chest. "I want to give you one. Will you let me?"

"Give me what?"

"A hickey."

"Oh! Uh…yes. But…not there. It would be inappropriate to mark me so noticeably where the crew could see. You may do it somewhere less…noticeable."

"Pick a spot," Jim murmured huskily. He continued his exploration of Spock's neck with his tongue, licking and kissing. He licked a straight line up to Spock's ear and nibbled on the sexy little point as he had fantasized about no less than an hour before.

"Jim…ngh... _Thy'la_…"

"What does that mean?" Jim whispered into Spock ear as he licked the shell of it. He gripped Spock's hip with one of his hand and stroked at the hip bone he could feel through his thin pajama pants. "So where can I suck you?"

Oh that wasn't the phrasing Spock was really expecting because now as he combined that sentence with his pregnancy hormones, the fact that Jim was doing panting erotically in his ear again, and now using his warm, wet tongue as well, Spock's cock twitched a bit. Because really, where else would he want him to suck? _Even Vulcan's have needs, _he told himself.

"I can't give you a hickey on your cock, Spock, it might hurt."

"I am aware of that Jim…I just…cannot think coherently when…" Spock's voice trailed off in a moan. "When you are doing inappropriate things to my ear," Spock tried to explain in short, breathy gasps. He greatly regretted saying anything because Jim stopped worshipping his ear with teeth and tongue pulling away completely.

"_Thy'la_…"

"You have to tell me where, first," Jim said with a crooked little smile. And maybe it was just the fact that he felt Jim's thumb pressed to his hip bone, but he put his hand over that same thumb and said, "Here. Right here." Jim's smile widened and he bent down once more to breathe into Spock's ear. "Anything you want Commander."

Spock's eyes widened at the authority in Jim's voice coupled with the use of his rank making him harden to an unbearable degree almost immediately.

"Shit, Spock, you're so…so fucking beautiful," Jim said in between the wet kisses he was bestowing on Spock's pale, flawless chest. "I just…I can't get enough…"

Spock really didn't know what to say to that, but he did let out a rather loud moan when Jim tongued his nipple and brought it into his mouth and scraped his teeth around it. He'd never really thought of nipples in the sex context, he sort of thought that bit of pleasure was reserved for girls. He was glad to be wrong. Jim paid the same attention to his other nipple, bringing it to peak. Then he moved his lips to the center of Spock's chest and licked one straight, slow, warm line all the way down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. And then he blew cold air along that same line which Spock didn't think would ever be a good idea except for the fact that it felt amazing.

Jim pressed one hand to the center of Spock's chest while he pulled the band of the bottoms down just to the point where he could see Spock's hip bone jutting out. He licked it once with his tongue and then, right where the hip bone went from bone hard to muscled flesh, he began sucking. He was sucking and biting and Spock was trying not to writhe beneath him because that felt really good and he was pretty sure that Jim could feel Spock's erection pressing against his chin from the angle he was at. But he just kept sucking. As he continued this, Jim slid a cool hand up to caress the soft swell of their child resting comfortable between Spock's pointed hipbones. The oral attention Jim lavished upon Spock was almost painful, but it was the exciting kind of painful and Spock could do nothing but clutch at the hand Jim had left on his chest. He'd never had anyone's mouth so close to his cock before. At least not that he could recall clearly.

Jim finally pulled away but in his wake he had left a perfectly bruised hip bone. For some reason, the sight of it really seemed to turn Jim on and when Spock looked down he understood why. The blond had left an imprint on Spock, claiming him as his own. And no matter what any one tried to say otherwise, people were possessive. It didn't scare Spock, in fact the primal part of his nature purred in contentment. It was, if he were to describe it, immeasurably pleasing. He liked that Jim left a mark of ownership there. Knowing that the bruise would certainly remain for the next 3.2 days, he would bask in the knowledge that he would be walking around with a bruise from Jim's mouth on his hip.

But Jim didn't move up to lie beside Spock again. He kept planting little kisses below Spock's belly button, all at the edge of his silky pajama bottoms. And Spock knew that if Jim didn't feel his erection pressing against his neck and jaw before, he certainly did now.

"I want to suck you off," Jim said plainly, still kissing his stomach and whispering little words of love to their child, before casting his eyes up to lock questioningly with Spock's.

Spock shoved every thought aside. He would not allow himself to analyze the logic, or lack thereof at this moment. The desire to engage in oral sex with Jim was of the utmost import, and he would not be preempted by his own fears. "I will not deny you that desire," Spock whispered because he desperately wanted his precious _Thy'la_ to make love to him in anyway possible. Jim smiled and kissed the gentle swell of his stomach one last time before reaching to Spock's side and gripping the pajama bottoms.

"Lift your hips."

Spock obeyed and lifted his hips just enough to where Jim could use his hands to slide them down. When they got caught on Spock's erection, Jim used his freaking teeth to lift them up over and down it. He started to squirm a little bit because Jim was just sort of there…staring. He was just looking at it. The Vulcan knew his penis was not completely shaped like a normal humans would be with the green tint, overly flared head, and the three thick ridges contour his manhood and he was starting to become a little self conscious. Still he was very, very hard. He could feel Jim's warm breath on him and it was driving him mad.

"You're so beautiful," Jim said again. Spock sighed in relief when Jim nuzzled his face into the crook of his leg. His lover began kissing and licking at his thigh. He felt Jim grip his hips tightly.

"Try not to…just…try to not move too much."

Spock immediately realized the reason for Jim's tight grip when Jim took him in his mouth. All he wanted to do was thrust into the silky wet cavern around him. If he thought Jim's hand on him was immeasurably pleasing, he really did NOT know what was in store for him because this experience could not be described in Standard. Jim was moving his mouth up and down, occasionally letting his tongue roll around the flared head. He pressed his tongue hard on that one little spot on the underside between the head and the first ridge causing Spock to writhe in agonizing pleasure trying to thrust his hips up again. Fortunately for him, his firm grip held those wriggling hips in place. Spock was making little noises in the back of his throat and his breath was coming in short gasps. Jim pulled his head away and Spock was a bit confused until Jim licked one of his hands, really licked it, to make it slick and wrapped it around the base of Spock's cock. But why did he–oh. Spock was nearly mindless in sensations. Jim put his mouth around Spock, swallowing him down as far as he could, but the bit he couldn't fit in his mouth was in his warm, slick hand. And when he began moving again his hand followed his mouth so the entirety of Spock's cock was surrounded in soft wet heat. Spock's hands instantly reached for Jim's psi-points. He wasn't trying to force a meld, but he needed to taste Jim's mind, to feel his lover's _Katra _pulsing with all the emotions he knew would normally be forbidden to him. _Thy'la, please open yourself to me, show me that I am not alone, that my soul longs for yours as you long for mine. _

"Jim, _Thy'la…_I feel…I am close…ngh…"

Spock thought he should warn Jim of his impending orgasm, but Jim didn't stop or pull away. He sped up his pace. His hand matched the speed of his mouth and oh sweet merciful Surak, Jim reached down with his other hand to cup his balls and that was it. Spock whined in ecstatic pleasure and he was gone white hot streams of his ejaculate spewing forth.

He didn't remember anything after that until he opened his eyes and Jim wasn't between his legs anymore. He was sitting at his side and he had pulled the blankets over Spock and was now stroking the other man's hair away from his face.

"I don't deserve you." Jim whispered before placing a soft kiss to Spock's slack lips.

A/N: So it's been too long. But, I have been extremely busy. I teach full time, run our theater program, and I'm in charge of the spring production so between teaching, directing the play, and everything else in life, writing is getting pushed aside. In lieu of that fact, I have updated and given you a bit of unexpected Spock and Jim action. I hope you liked it.

Hugs,

Ink


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For the next several weeks, Spock was in a cloud of euphoric bliss. He and Jim found themselves falling into a pleasant routine of waking up intertwined, followed by early morning baths. After Spock finished up his daily bout of morning sickness, Jim would lovingly wash every naked inch of his husband before pressing Spock gently against the tiles and taking him to paradise and back. It wasn't until Spock was entering the fifth month of his pregnancy that things started to go south.

Spock walked serenely from the turbo lift, dressed in a long black pregnancy robe of silky material, his eyes bright and the curve of a smile on his face. Though he would never admit it, Spock loved how easy he could show his emotions during the pregnancy and know that no one would say a word to him about it. He entered the bridge and was surprised to see the tension in every individual present and a disturbing lack of his husband's presence in the familiar captain's chair. With a hand pressed to his quite obviously rounded stomach, Spock took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Where is the Captain at this time?"

No one responded. In fact, Spock was certain that Ensign Chekov shrank down in his seat and grasped Lieutenant Sulu's thigh in trepidation. Knowing, the young Ensign was incapable of refusing him, Spock rounded on him coolly. "What are my husband's current coordinates and present location?"

"I…he…that…is…the Captain is currently on planet with several of the security officers and members of the Science department making first contact with the inhabitants of Vatara VI…" Pavel explained in fearfully disjointed English laced with a heavy Russian accent.

"I see." Spock replied. But before anything more could be discussed the static of a comm unit echoed in the room and Jim's raspy voice broke the relative silence of the bridge.

"Scotty, get us the fuck outta here now!" Jim panted in distress.

Spock's hackles were up immediately, as he turned to walk as quickly from the room as his pregnant belly would allow. "James Tiberius Kirk," Spock growled in terrified frustration, "We will be discussing your conduct later."

By the time he reached the Sick Bay, Jim was being moved to a gurney as medical personnel swarmed around him taking scans, hanging saline, and beginning a lightning fast set of procedures. Spock was certain these members were more than adequately capable of seeing to his husband's needs. However, it was the very thought of his love, the father of his child, not surviving yet another dangerous episode that sent Spock's sense into a daze. With a hand rubbing the mound of their child, more for his own comfort that that of the baby, Spock walked closer. Slipping through the medical technicians, the quiet Vulcan reached a hand out and clasped Jim's otherwise limp right hand.

"Spock! What the hell are you doing in here you damned pointy-eared elf?" McCoy bellowed as he continued to work on Jim.

"My mate's life is dwindling. I can feel his katra leaving the body. Through touch I can link our minds and ground his soul more firmly to his body as you work." Spock's voice was clinical, but there was no mistaking the desperately fearful undertone.

Dr. McCoy nodded gravely and continued to work. After what seemed like untold hours of surgery, the gruff Doctor pronounced Jim, "As good as the damn fool can expect after jumping in front of phaser fire."  
Spock had not known the cause of his husband's detrimental condition, but now he turned to McCoy for more concrete answers. "Why did Jim put himself in danger?"

"To save Lt. Giotto, apparently the thought his goatee was blasphemy since only their royal family and dieties are permitted to grow facial hair," Bones replied.

"I see."

Spock was beyond agitated, but if he knew his bondmate well, he knew there was no stopping Jim from doing stupidly noble things for his friends. As he stood next to his husband's bedside, the proud Vulcan could not help but admit that those minutes of waiting unsure of Jim's survival were to worst moments of his life. Even the destruction of Vulcan and the loss of his beloved mother, had not been able to compare to the fear of losing the one so perfectly matched to him. Losing Jim would have been like losing the other half of his soul. Spock could not fathom what it would be like to live in a world where his T'hy'la did not exist, yet he knew from speaking to his other self that it was a very real possibility.

"Spock," the man turned at the sound of his name. "Since, you're here I might as well run your weekly exams now and check over Jim junior's progress."

"It is fortuitous then, that I mention to you once more that I am now entering my final trimester, and I would like to know the sex of the child so that Jim and I can prepare." He told Dr. McCoy.

The older man simply grunted a string of expletives about children and Spock was certain he heard, _"Don't know how the hell that damned hobgoblin plans to prepare for a baby Kirk. Better luck preparin' for earthquakes, tornadoes, and hurricanes."_

Spock walked over to the biobed and sat down gingerly, his ever increasing girth making his movement more ponderous as the days moved closer to delivery. After a few moments, Bones returned caring a tricorder and Spock's charts. The Vulcan smiled serenely, an action Bones never got used to, while waiting for the beeps to indicate that the tests were complete. The grouchy doctor snorted and turned the instrument around for Spock's view.

"It looks like Jim Kirk is the proud father of a 42 percent Vulcan female." Bones told him. "Serves the bastard right, now he can spend the next 30 years chasing cadets like him away from his baby girl."

"I do not believe that will be necessary as our daughter is 42 percent Vulcan she will likely have mostly vulcanoid features and disposition. It is more likely that she will have the emotional control to avoid such individuals on her own."

"You mean like you?" Bones guffawed. "You're what half Vulcan, or a little more and still you got yourself chained to Captain Courageous over there in the ICU. Doesn't seem your emotional control did you much good."

Spock inclined his head in agreement. "Emotional control does not fair well against one's Thy'la. That is a connection far too deep."

"Shit, you actually think Jim's your soul mate?" Bones spat. "Well, it's a good thing someone has confidence in him. I love the kid like he were my own brother, but I've never seen Jimmy commit to anything. So, the best of luck to ya in that respect."

"I am aware that my husband has his issue, however, I am confident when faced with the reality of our life together with our daughter, he will choose appropriately." Spock confessed quietly.

The remainder of Spock's visit in Sickbay was concluded quickly and he was sent to the bridge to hold down the fort, so to speak, given Jim's current predicament. It was not long into his shift, however, that the screen blinked and Admiral Pike's grim face appeared.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?" Spock inquired.

"I am recalling the Enterprise to Earth for an early upgrade. Some new advancements have been made in Dilithium storage and use which will be excellent if implemented on our flagship. With Jim currently incapacitated and the impending arrival of the newest Kirk, it seemed appropriate to request you home for the three month procedure. All employees will still receive their normal pay and will not loose shore leave days for future missions. This is simply the best way to handle the situation." Christopher explained. _  
_"Very well, Admiral." Spock agreed. "I will inform the crew immediately.

Some minutes later, Spock was sitting in the his mate's chair on the bridge directing the crew in their daily routines, when he announced the premature return to Earth.

"Per the instructions of Admiral Pike, we will be temporarily returning to Riverside Ship Yard on Earth for mid-mission upgrades. While the upgrades are underway you will receive a paid shore leave of three months, during which time you may choose to return home, assist at Starfleet Academy, or remain in Riverside to assist in overseeing the upgrades." Spock explained to the crew efficiently.

Ensign Chekov turned to whisper something to Lieutenant Sulu, before craning his neck to speak with his acting Captain.

"Excuse me, Commander Spock," His Russian accent tweaking the words in a way that sent a noticeable shiver through Sulu's shoulders. "Are we returning early because of the Captain's injuries? Admiral Pike would never recall us this early otherwise, would he?"

Spock inclined his head. "I believe that the Admiral was perhaps using the recall as an excuse given our circumstances, yes."

"Aye, sir." Chekov nodded and returned to his work. "I will set our course, to arrive in thirty-six hours medium warp." Spock inclined his head in approval and turned to take a seat in his husband's chair and relax the ache in his lower back created by their daughter's weight.

By the end of shift, Spock was exhausted and had no desire to do anything save return to his mate in Sick Bay. As he made his way toward Dr. McCoy's domain, he was surprised to be stopped by Hikaru Sulu, who had also been relieved of his shift. "Pardon me, Commander, but would it be possible to speak with you in private?"

Spock stopped outside the entrance to Sick Bay, "If it may be brief then, yes," He answered. "I am interested in checking the Captain's progress."

Sulu nodded quickly. "I wish to speak with you about our shore leave options."

"And this is of such an immediate nature as to delay my need to see my husband." Spock asked.

"NO! That is, sir, I…" Hikaru stammered. "I wish to know if you would mind having Pavel and I at the Kirk farm with you. He is planning to spend the three months alone in Russia, and I wanted to have a little time with him, that is, I can't stand three months of separation from him, Commander."

Spock's eyebrow quirked in curiosity as he appraised the light flush on the pilot's cheeks. "Perhaps you wish a more private leave with the ensign?"

"Yes, Commander." Hikaru replied. "And Pavel is a great with kids, I'm sure he would be happy to help you and the Captain with your new addition."

"Allow me time to discuss this with my mate and I shall let you know." Spock told him before sweeping into the Sick and out of sight.

The soft beeping from the monitor hanging above the Jim's recovery bed was the most gratifying sound to be heard above his husband's soft breathing. There were soft hisses coming from the small transfusion machine that was gently pumping blood back into Jim's body battered body. the almost inaudible sound of Jim's soft even breathing as he slept deeply in his well drugged state, however, was greater than any music Spock had ever heard. These simple sounds, drifting into Spock's sensitive ears would never be taken for granted again.

From where he sat by his sleeping husband's side Spock let a tiny sigh escape him a he relaxed a fraction in the chair and rested a hand on his belly as had become habit. Spock allowed his eyes roam over his precious captain and bond mate. The ordeal was over, and all had quieted down with the Enterprise gracefully gliding through open space once more.

Spock stared at Jim's pale yet serene face, no longer screwed up on agony with his eyes glazing over in a rapidly approaching death. Spock being not only a terrified Vulcan, but also a terrified pregnant Vulcan life bearer was feeling twice as exhausted as everyone else had felt after this near fatal away mission. Still he sat beside his T'hy'la refusing to admit his exhaustion to himself or anyone else. Naturally he, along with everyone else on board, had a particular distaste for any away mission in which a crew member or Jim became seriously injured. As Spock's quietly tallied up these such events, he decided that what happened today now ranked as number one in near fatal away missions, and he would be putting a stop to it immediately.

The sound of softly approaching feet had Spock instantly on alert, the anxious Vulcan turned to see Dr. McCoy standing in the doorway.

"I thought I was being stealthy but I guess nothing really gets past those pointy ears of yours." Sighed Bones as he made his way into the room and quietly pulled up a chair beside the already seated life bearer.

"You assume correctly Doctor, the Vulcan ear is naturally far more perceptive than the human ear," Spock replied softly, but with a hint of his usually superior tone.

Bones snorted softly as he took his seat and eyed his recovering friend. There was a long moment of silence before Bones sighed deeply and spoke.

"Today was a close one," He said softly as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees before bringing his clasped hands under his chin.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shore leave could not come soon enough for James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. While he loved his ship with a ferocity he could hardly contain, Jim was exhausted. He had still been placed on mandatory sick leave after being released from the infirmary, and was sick to the fucking back teeth of sitting on his ass or lying in his bed watching old vids while Sulu and Spock commanded his bridge. He trusted his husband, of course, but there was nothing as frustrating as wanting to do you job, and knowing your extremely pregnant Vulcan mate was better suited for the position.

The COMM in his quarters chirped and Jim perked up at the sound.

"This is Captain Kirk speaking," He said with as much authority as he could muster.

"Captain," Chekov greeted in his thick Russian accent, "We will be in landing in Riverside Shipyard for upgrades within the next two hours, Sir."

"Thank you," Kirk replied and tried to sit up out of bed before flopping down with an angry grunt. "Discharged two fucking days ago, and I still can't get around on my own."

"That's because I had to sew your damn entrails back together, regenerate most of your vital organs and inflate a lung, you stubborn horse's ass." Bones snapped as he strode over to the bed and helped Jim sit up comfortably in bed.

"Well you try being stuck in here knowing your pregnant husband is doing a better job running the ship than you." Jim grumbled.

Bones snorted. "He's not doing a better job, he is simply running things in his own, overly anal uptight, and now extremely hormonal way. If things are being done more efficiently it's only because everyone is afraid to piss him off. You should see the bridge. No one is having fun. It's like they are torn between being over protective mother hens, and terrified teenagers, no slight on Chekov," he added as an after thought.

Jim sighed in relief. "Everyone still likes me better then?"

"Of course, ya damn fool."

Contenting himself with the knowledge that he was still the favorite, Jim set about trying to direct Bones in packing his things when he noticed two sets of neatly packed luggage standing by their door already. "When the hell did he have time to do that?" Jim muttered in aggravation.

"Dunno." Bones replied as he looked up from a draw several pairs of socks in hand. "Anyway, we are meeting a Vulcan healer at Riverside who will be assisting with the final month of Spock's pregnancy and the birth."

"Great," Jim smiled. "At least Spock can bitch in Vulcan to someone who will understand him."

"I was given to believe that you understood my language just fine." Spock replied from the doorway. Jim looked up and grinned. Spock was breathtaking. He stood tall and swathed in a beautiful navy blue tunic that pooled around his knees in gentle gathers and soft navy pants. The material draped his figure elegantly leaving no doubt about Spock's pregnant state, but rather announcing it reverently with the white embroidery that etched its way over the round expanse of his belly. The symbols, Jim was certain, were some old Vulcan dialect, but he thought they looked beautiful.

"Yes, but it is hard to be sympathetic when it sounds so freaking sexy," Jim smirked. "So, I believe there was something you needed to ask me?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "To what are you referring?"

"The fact that Sulu wants to come home with us, and bring his little clueless lover with him," Jim replied.

Slowly lowering himself into a chair next to Bones, Spock began his reply. "Given that you must be taking advantage of my weakened mental barriers to know of this matter, I am unsure as to why you now need an explanation when the probing of my mind would suffice as much?"

Jim squirmed momentarily before reaching out and running a finger down Spock's arm. "Perhaps because marriages are built on communication, and I wanted you to talk to me like I'm actually you're husband."

Bones stood before the argument could begin, knowing that Jim was letting himself in on a world of unpleasant conversation. "If you will excuse me, I have a few last minute things to wrap up, and a Vulcan to contact about your rug rat. I'll be see'n y'all later."

-Sick Bay-

After leaving the 'happy couple' to sort out their differences, Leonard Bones McCoy wandered back to his territory without a second thought to the upcoming disagreement his best friend would be having with the hobgoblin. Still, Bones had to admit that Spock gave as good as he got, and with the hormones throwing him off, there was no telling how he would react to Jim's criticisms. Sitting down at his desk, the surly doctor pulled out his flask and took a quick shot, _have to a little fortification if I'm going to calling Vulcans, _he thought.

Hearing his phone beep, Bones swiveled around in his chair hitting the button and waiting for the screen to turn on. He was surprised at the man on the other end. _I've never seen a Vulcan like him, _Bones thought. A strange sensation filled his belly as he regarded the man, never expecting to see a Vulcan with light skin and sandy blond hair, but the tell tale arched eyebrows and pointed ears were there.

"Greetings, Dr. Leonard McCoy," the man said in a sweet almost melodious voice. "I am Dr. T'Sai Stevens." Bones was shocked at the man's surname. _Stevens is not a Vulcan last name. _"I can see your confusion regarding my name," Dr. Stevens interjected. "To belay your curiosity my mother is Vulcan and my father is human, I was not conceived on Vulcan, but at Station 687 in the Beta Province."

Bones nodded. "It is a pleasure to finally speak with you Dr. Stevens, I look forward to having your assistance this next month or so until Commander Spock gives birth."

"How is Commander Spock at this time?"

"Physically he is in good shape, the recent accident to his bondmate Captain Kirk however has left him in temporary control of the Enterprise which means long hours on the bridge so he is a bit tired. However, I believe that once we reach earth this afternoon I will be putting him on permanent rest until baby Kirk is born."

"This is normal, for an expecting life bearer," T'sai explained. "He is no longer experiencing any morning sickness is he?"

"Nah, that ended at the beginning of last month." Bones told him, leaning back in his chair and watching the movement of muscles in T'sai face as he spoke. "When can we be expecting you in Riverside Dr. Stevens?"

"I am already here my ship arrived several days ago. I had plans to see my sister and her husband who are stationed here as engineers." T'sai told him.

-Captain's Quarters—

"I find it intriguing, Jim, that you only feel the need to refer to me as your husband when you are experiencing anger for something you believe to be my fault." Spock replied, one hand squeezed into a fist and one hand petting his belly and directing calming thoughts to their child.

"Now you're just being dramatic," Jim huffed.

"I had plans to speak with you today, as you have been mostly unconscious and I have been overseeing your command and trying to rest for the sake of our child," told him.

"That's what you say now," Jim argued petulantly. "How do I know you had any intentions to discuss this with me? I didn't even know a Vulcan healer would be staying at the farm with us."

Spock was attempting to forestall his anger, but it was not looking promising. "If you recall, Thy'la," he snarled, "I asked to speak with you two mornings ago before the away mission and you told me it had to wait. When, between the time I attempted to solicit your attention and you choosing to risk your life on an away mission, did I have the opportunity to tell you I would need the assistance of a Vulcan healer in the birthing of our daughter." Spock snapped his hormones and exhaustion getting the best of his control. "Has it not occurred to you that this is my first pregnancy? My planet which is supposed to ground my telepathy is gone, and my husband doesn't care to be in the same room with me unless sex is involved. I am terrified, and I need someone who is there just for the sake of my child's safe delivery."

"Daughter?" Jim murmured in awe. "We're having a baby girl?"

"Yes, Jim," Spock responded despondently.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jim sounded disappointed.

"I found out the day you were brought into sickbay." He replied. "This was not how I planned to tell you. I wanted to make it special when I told you." Then without another Spock walked from the room through their bathroom into his former quarters which had now been transformed into a nursery. Silent tears slid down Spock's cheeks as he sat in the rocking chair Scotty fashioned out of pipe fittings and other engineering pieces. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to his daughter. _My precious child, I long to see you and to hold you in my arms. I will miss you from my very soul, for I do not believe I will live past your birth when my Thy'la resents our bonding. I cannot live in a world were he does not love me as I love him. Oh my little one, do not doubt that I love you more than every breath in my body and I have longed for you. I will always love you._

Spock sat for many more minutes just rocking and communing with his child desperate to let her know how loved she was, how wanted and cherished. Jim, on the other hand sat in their room PADD in hand reading a novel and refusing to go after his mate. After several minutes, however, his eyes drooped and Jim was out cold. It was not long before Spock returned to their room and found his husband slumped uncomfortably against the pillows sleeping. The task of arranging him comfortably was a bit difficult, but soon Spock had him lying down. Sitting next to him, Spock couldn't help but admire his beautiful mate, Jim was by all accounts attractive and the Vulcan knew how lucky he was to have him even though it hurt to know his feelings couldn't be returned. Oh he knew Jim cared for him, as his husband cared for all the members of the Enterprise, but that was not the same as love, and Spock loved him so deeply it was terrifying in its intensity.

"I love you, ashayam." Spock whispered before leaning down and pressing a soft human kiss to his husband's slack lips. Then wanting to rest for a little while, Spock made his way around to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to his mate snuggling up as close as his pregnant belly


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The monitors beeped softly, but Spock had not woken. Jim could feel the anguish well up inside every time he looked at his love and held their child knowing that he may never see Spock's eyes twinkle with affection again. It was horrific to watch his husband struggle in vain to bring their daughter into the world, when his body refused to cooperate. Yet, knowing that he could do nothing but scream helplessly as Bones took immediate action to deliver the child, did nothing to quell the overwhelming sense of failure. The beeping suddenly began to quicken the monitors starting to go haywire, but before Jim could scream for help all the sounds stopped and one single tone rang through the room.

Jim awoke with a scream and turned immediately to check on his mate. The relief was overwhelming as he saw Spock sleeping soundly beside him with belly still blessedly swollen with the mound of Jim's daughter. "Thank heavens," Jim sighed as he turned and pressed several kisses to Spock's face before snuggling next to his lover and wrapping a protective arm over his belly.

As he lay there reflecting over the dream that had nearly devastated him, Jim was surprised to feel a faint trickle of Spock's thoughts dripping into his subconscious. The undercurrent was of fear, and despondency. Jim burrowed into the stream of Spock's thoughts and was shocked to his very core at what he saw.

_ Sitting in the nursery was a beautiful vision of his husband cradling their daughter and whispering soft words of love and adoration. At first Jim was confused by Spock's thoughts of sadness connected to this image until he listened closer._

_ "I will always love you, my sweet angel," Spock murmured softly to the little bundle. "Your father loves you too, and though he could not bring himself to love me, I know that you will be protected and adore all your life." _

_ "Couldn't love you?" Jim whispered. OF COURSE I love you, he thought. _

_ "I will not be with you as you grow, my soul will not be able to sustain me after your birth." Spock told their daughter. "You will learn in time that Vulcan's cannot live in a soul bond like mine when one of the bondmates resents the connection. I have lived this long to ensure your survival, but I do not believe I am capable of surviving. My very soul begs for his love even though I know he resents our bond as if it were prison irons."_

The comm. Unit above their bed chirped and Ensign Chekov's Russian accent was clear as day, "Captain, we have arrived at Riverside and landing in dry dock as we speak. Departure will begin in one hour."

Jim sat up and tried to force the horror of Spock's dream from his mind. He could not believe that person he loved more than anything in the world could have misjudged his feelings so entirely. _What am I going to do to make Spock understand how I feel? _Jim wondered. _Doesn't he know that I love him and our baby above all else?_

"I have to make this right," he swore under his breath.

"Make what right, T'hy'la?" Spock asked groggily.

"Don't worry about it, baby." Jim replied leaving over gingerly and pressing a warm kiss to Spock's lips. "Let's get ready to go."

In less than an hour, the ship was locked down, and ready to be emptied of personnel, and Jim couldn't be happier. He knew now that he needed the next month with his husband to strengthen their bond and get some issues taken care of. As they beamed down from the ship, Jim was happy to see his mother waiting patiently beside Admiral Pike and a strangely blond Vulcan, if Jim wasn't mistaken.

"Huh," he muttered to Spock. "Who the hell knew Vulcan's could wind up blond?"

"It is not impossible, though I'm sure one would consider it a genetic abnormality as dark features tend to be the dominant genetic outcome." Spock replied.

"Not completely though," Jim countered.

"And how did you come by this conjecture?"

"Well, yeah you have dark hair, and eyes, but that's it," Jim replied. "Most individuals of a dark complexion have excessive body hair as well, but aside from your head and your bits, you are smooth as a baby's bottom."

Spock quirked and eyebrow curiously, "How is it acceptable to compare my lack of hair to that of an infant's posterior?"

Jim chuckled brightly. "It's an expression, babe."

"I see," Spock answered not entirely convinced. "However, my lack of body hair is directly related to my gender's need to facilitate extra hormones not present in that of a normal male Vulcan. While I do have hair in those places, the presence of estrogen and progesterone in my body counterbalance some of the other hormones. Therefore my Vulcan physiology over hundreds of years has ruled out the necessity of excess body hair."

"So your saying that your body can limit certain functions based on usefulness?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Exactly," Spock replied as they made their way over to Jim's mother and pseudo step-dad.

"Hey, Mom?" Jim beamed. "Long time, huh."

"Hello, James." She replied sternly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Spock," She added as an aside, before rounding on her son in one fell swoop. "What the hell were you thinking risking your life while you have a husband carrying my grandbaby?"

Jim's jaw dropped in surprise, "Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if you died pulling one of your crazy stunts when your bondmate is pregnant? That baby could have died. Spock could have died and I would have never had the chance to properly meet either of them." Winona Kirk was on a roll, and then she rounded on Leonard. "And you, where we you when all of this happened?"

"Well, uh, ma'am, that is…" his voice trailed off weekly. _Damn it, one scary ass woman and I'm ready to retreat with my tail between my legs. What they he is wrong with me? _He thought in frustration.

"Please don't be angry with the Captain," Chekov piped up in distress, "If he hadn't done that then I would have lost my Hikaru." The last of his statement was punctuated with a death grip to said helmsman's hand.

"Relax, babe," Karu murmured. "Mrs. Kirk is just given Jim some hell." He told the excitable little Russian before pressing a light kiss to his temple.

"While I understand your distress ensign," Winona replied in a huff, "I am sure my reckless son could have come up with something else in his brilliant albeit rarely used little head, that didn't get him skewered and nearly killed, isn't that right, son?" she finished turning her eyes to Jim once more.

_Just agree, and tell her how happy you are to see her, _Spock told him through the bond. Jim nodded.

"You're right, mom," Jim finally answered, "I wasn't thinking and I could have been more careful. I will do better in the future for the sake of my family."

Winona appeared to be mildly placated by this answer and turned to lead them toward their transport. "Now," she added over her shoulder, "I don't have enough rooms in the house, but I think it will work best if, Jim and Spock stay in the down stairs bedroom, so that neither has to traverse the stairs. Dr. McCoy you and Dr. Stevens will be staying in Jimmy and Sammy's old bedrooms, up stairs, so that you're close if there is an emergency. Mr. Sulu, and Mr. Chekov, can stay in the apartment over the garage, as I'm sure there will be no problem with the two of you sharing sleeping arrangements."

The next several days passed by in relative peace, Jim was finally released from his wheelchair and Spock was still moving about comfortably. It was after lunch on their fourth day that things started getting interesting. Jim was sitting out on the porch in the swing with Spock wrapped protectively in his arms, watching Karu and Pav flying kites in the field when he heard it.

"You must be out of your goddamned mind," Bones bellowed. "How the hell is that even possible. This is a baby for crying out loud, it not like he's trying to take a big shit. There is no way in hell Spock is going to be deliverin' this kid without a c-section."

The soft and slightly melodic voice of Dr. Stevens answered. "As I have had much more experience with the procedure I can assure you that Commander Spock will be perfectly fine to birth naturally."

"Not happening," McCoy snapped. "I take beyond excellent care of my patients and I am not risking my best friend's husband and daughter on something like that when I can ensure a safer delivery via surgery."

"While I am sure you believe that you can, I am much more prepared for this sort of birth than you are," T'sai explained. "Having not only assisted in delivering two children, I have also given birth myself, so I can assure you that the standard Vulcan procedures are best."

Leonard spat his sweet tea all over the tile floor. "Holy hell, you had a baby."

T'sai lowered his eyes. It was not something he intended to tell Leonard, but something about that man, made him say the most ridiculous things. In truth he was not planning on discussing much about Commander Spock's course of child birth, intending to commandeer the situation and perform the necessary procedures anyway. Something told him, however, that trying to take control of anything involving the CMO of the USS Enterprise was going to be a foolish endeavor.

"Yes, Leonard," T'sai finally answered. "I gave birth to my son, two years prior."

"Then how come he isn't here with you?" Bones asked, a bit crestfallen at the thought of the blond being bonded to someone already."

The pain that was still so recent welled up inside the quiet Vulcan. "My son, died with my bondmate during the demise of my home planet." The answer was given with as much detachment as possible.

Leonard shared his pain. He couldn't imagine living without Joanna. His little girl was the world to him even if he didn't get to see her as often as he would have liked.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He replied. "I know this might be intrusive, but how exactly did your survive if your bond mate didn't? Spock is insistant that if Jim died he would die too."

"That is correct," T'sai replied. "Your Captain and Commander are Thy'la, that is the most sacred bond of my people. Their souls were born for one another. They cannot exist in a world without the other."

"Then how is it possible for Selek to live if his Thy'la is dead?"

T'sai thought for a moment before responding, "If this man, Selek, were to undertake the Kolinar and completely purge himself of emotion, following the teachings of Surak implicitly prior to his bond, it is possible to survive, though it would be very difficult."

Dr. McCoy nodded. "So Thy'la are extremely rare then?"

T'sai nodded. "That is correct."

Amidst the sadness he felt for the handsome Vulcan doctor, Bones couldn't help but feel some measure of gratification knowing that Dr. T'sai Stevens had not met his soulmate yet.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bones wandered through the sprawling farm house, more of a plantation, if he said so himself, looking for Jim and Spock. He had no more cracked the door to their room, however, before he was greeted with the sight of a very naked Vulcan straddling an equally naked Captain James T. Kirk, his head thrown back in ecstasy—black hair in disarray, and eyes closed in pleasure.

"Oh…Jim…Thy'la…" the very pregnant Vulcan whimpered as he was raised and lowered on Jim's lap with staggering force.

"Shit, baby," Jim hissed, "You're so tight…" he ended in a moan.

Shocked to his Georgia roots, Leonard Bones McCoy backed out and shut the door quietly before heading directly out of the house and toward the field where he could see Pavel and Hikaru flying kites.

"What in gay hell are you doing flying kites?"

"Gay hell, huh," Hikaru snickered. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Pavel giggled. "I've seen how you look at the cute Vulcan healer."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend playfully, "Cute, huh, I didn't hear you say he was cute since we got here."

"Perhaps because my heart belongs to you," Pavel whispered. "Besides, just because I find him attractive doesn't mean I would ever act upon it."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Bones shrugged.

"Please," Hikaru huffed. "I saw you checking out his ass the first night. Anyway, the feeling is mutual or else you wouldn't be out here trying to avoid thinking about him naked."

"How the hell, did you know that?"

"I didn't until now." Hikaru laughed.

Bones swore up and down the field as he marched away from the laughter and giggles of his friends. He would just call Scotty that would make everything better. Perhaps they could have a drink tomorrow or something so he could sort out his confusing feelings. As he stomped up to the house, he saw noticed that T'sai was sitting cross-legged on a mat near the end of the porch eyes closed and hands upturned in meditation. _Damn, _Bones thought desperately, _he even looks sexy when he's meditating. Holy hell, I sound like Jim, I have got to go and get some liquid relaxation before I loose my bleeding mind. _

It was not too long after that Bones was sitting at the bar in town with his two good friends, Jack Daniels and Montgomery Scott. "So you've got a thing for the feisty little Vulcan assigned to the Commander's pregnancy case, not tha' big o' deal."

"I don't think you quite understand, I don't just have a thing for him, I'm beyond normally attracted to this guy, and I've never looked at another guy twice," Bones insisted, "And I room with Jim for three damn years, if that wouldn't get a guy interested I don't know what would."

Scotty nodded. "That Captain is a right fine, piece o' ass, that's for sure." Scotty agreed. "But you haven't seen anything till you take a look at the Orion engineer that just got assigned to my crew. Holy sweet hell, I have never seen an ass like his in this galaxy."

"Wait a minute," Bones spluttered, "You—Mr. I prefer my screws without nuts—is turned on by a hot Orion engineer."

Scotty's face flushed scarlet, "I canna help it, when he starts talking about quantum mechanics and increasing nae-cell functions it goes straight to m' pants, if ya know wha' I mean."

Bones chuckled in understanding. "So the entire command crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise is batting for the other team now? The admiralty is gonna have a fuckin field day with this."

Scotty guffawed at his friend's comment, before continuing the conversation. After a deep pull from his snifter of brandy he added, "Well Nyota doesn't seem to pull for our team."

"True," Bones muttered gesturing with his half empty glass of Jack Daniels, "Although I think she just hasn't met the right one is all."

"I can hear it, now," Scotty jeered, "James T. Kirk, Captain of the first exclusively gay starship in Starfleet, it would be legendary."

-Across town-

Pavel Chekov was having the time of his life on this shore leave. Never had he expected to spend nearly three weeks with his best friend recently turned boyfriend. It was certainly a dream come true. After having a quiet dinner alone in their little over the garage cottage, Hikaru surprised him by putting on soft music and whisking the blushing Russian into the middle of the floor to dance slowly. As he laid his head in the crook of the other man's neck, Pavel didn't think it could get any better.

"I love you, Pasha," Hikaru whispered.

Pavel's body stiffened in shock. "W…what?"

"I have since the academy," Hikaru continued. "I think it was the day you ran into our lecture on Trajectories and Integrated Physics 101 your hair a riot of curls and your face flushed in embarrassment. You tripped down the stairs and took a seat next to me, and I'm telling you, I was hooked. That whole semester, you have no idea what you did to me. I mean the number of cold showers I have taken because of you over the last four years should be a criminal offense baby."

Pavel blushed to the roots of his hair. "Karu, I fell in love with you when rescued me from Cupcake," his boyfriend whispered. Hikaru thought for a moment, trying to remember, "The day Cupcake was dangling my books and you drop kicked him outside the Tactical Training seminar."

The only slightly taller Asian man pressed a series of soft kisses up the side of his sweet Pasha's neck. "I have loved you more every day since that day, and it nearly killed me when I thought you didn't make it back from your away mission on the drill. I promise if I had lost you that day, without telling you how I felt, I am fairly certain I would have followed you soon after." Pavel told him.

Hikaru pulled him into a tighter embrace before swiftly sweeping the younger man up bridal style and carrying toward the bedroom. "I know we've been waiting, these last few months, but I want to make love to you, Pasha," he whispered against the trembling young man's lips.

"Yes, Karu," Pavel moaned wantonly. "Please make love to me."

In seconds, Hikaru was leaning down until his mouth found Pavel's jawbone, slowly moving towards his lips. As his mouth closed over Pavel, he heard the boy moan.

"Hikaru," Pavel sighed reaching up to wrap his arms around Hikaru's shoulder to pull him close. "Why did we wait for so long?"

"Because we wanted it to be perfect, just like this," Hikaru replied against Pavel's lips. Pulling back slightly he found the zipper to Pavel's shirt and pulled it down. He grinned; he was starting to like this shirt. Moving down his mouth found the boy's nipple slowly letting his tongue run over one. Moving lower Hikaru sighed slightly; it felt like forever since he had made love with someone, and now, he wanted slow caresses, soft moans and satisfied sighs.

Grabbing the Pavel's pants, he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He pulled the pants down slowly over the younger man's legs gently kissing each section of newly exposed skin. Dropping a kiss onto Pavel's ankle Hikaru dropped the pants onto the floor, then moved slowly back up the long slender legs.

"Hikaru," Pavel moaned arching slightly against the man's mouth.

"Don't worry, we have all night," Hikaru said quietly kissing across Pavel's stomach. Pulling back slightly he started to strip the clothing from his own body, and then pulled the covers back he moved Pavel so the he was lying against the cool sheets and pillows. He smiled at the picture Pavel made against the white of the sheets, leaning down he pressed his lips gently to Pavel's, loving the soft warmth.

"Hikaru," Pavel said trying to deepen the kiss, but Hikaru wouldn't let him.

"I want to make love to you slowly," Hikaru said shifting to bring his mouth to Pavel's neck. Lapping and sucking at the soft skin, his hand made its way to slide over Pavel's soft skin.

Pavel moaned again. Hikaru moved slowly as if he was afraid that he'd scare him. Reaching up his hand found Hikaru's chest, slowly sliding his finger over the other man's nipple. He felt Hikaru stop holding still as he shifted slightly to find the man's jaw with his mouth as his finger brushed Hikaru's nipple again.

"Pavel," Hikaru said slowly running his hand up Pavel's leg and side. He reached up he slowly took Pavel's hand pulling it away from his nipple. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as desire raced through him.

"No fair, you get to touch me, I want to touch you," Pavel whined, squirming under him.

"Not yet," Hikaru said pushing the arm up slightly as he went back to kissing and touching Pavel. "Just feel."

"I was trying to just feel," Pavel said petulantly before moaning again as Hikaru moved, pressing his lower body against Pavel. Spreading his legs he gave Hikaru more room to settle between his legs, he found that he could get away with wrapping his arms up around the man's neck. Closing his eyes he arched up against the hand that brushed his erection.

Hikaru shifted pulling Pavel's arms from around his neck, his mouth finding the younger man's left wrist to slowly leave open mouth kisses on. He moved up leaving a trail of hot kissed and licks, until he found the inside of Pavel's elbow. Kissing the soft skin, he then sucked slightly. He then moved up Pavel's upper arm until he found one pale shoulder. Drawing his tongue over the shoulder he moved towards his Pasha's perfect chest.

Pavel moaned as Hikaru sucked at the hollow of his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt the slow building in his body. He moaned again as Hikaru moved down his right arm, until he reached his hand where he took his time sucking each of Pavel's fingers.

"Hikaru," Pavel panted as Hikaru's mouth went back his chin. He moved, trying to catch the man's lips with his own only to be denied as Hikaru started to move down his body. He found a nipple slowly bringing it to a hard peak, once done he moved to the other. Done lavishing attention on that nipple he shifted again turning Pavel onto his stomach before pulling the supple body of his Pasha onto his knees flush with his own hard form.

"Uh…." Pavel gasped before a small moan escaped him as Hikaru's hand slid down his side and over his firm, silky-smooth bottom.

"Every inch of you is perfect, Pasha," Hikaru said finding Pavel's hard member to slowly stroke it.

"Ah," Pavel wrapped his arms up behind him around Hikaru's neck his hips finding an easy rhythm to Hikaru's strokes. Hikaru's name slid past his lips again a small cry escaping his as Hikaru's mouth found his neck. "Hikaru?"

"Hmm?" Hikaru asked as his hand slowly slid over Pavel's body stopping to gently run circles over the sensitive spots of Pavel's body. Keeping both hands on Pavel's front, Hikaru's mouth slowly moved down Pavel's back finding several new sensory areas along the way. He loved the taste of Pavel's skin, clean and sweet. He stopped at Pavel's lower back sucking gently as his hands found Pavel's hard member once more.

"Oh…." Pavel wailed in pleasure reaching up to grab the pillow above his head. Another cry escaped him as Hikaru slid a finger over his opening, and then slowly teasing the puckered rosy skin. He closed his eyes as Hikaru's mouth and hands continued to work over his body, he felt Hikaru's teeth scrape his back causing him to hiss. Hikaru's touch was driving him nuts, hitting him in all the right places.

His eyes popped open as he felt Hikaru's tongue probe his opening. A guttural moan erupted from his mouth as Hikaru switched his position to where he was lying on his stomach. He felt Hikaru's hand spread his cheeks as the man's tongue was once again probing his opening. Pavel's eyes slid closed as Hikaru pushed a finger into his opening pulling another moan from him. He was going to explode before Hikaru even took him. As he slid his third finger into his lover's tight body, Hikaru reveled in the ecstatic moans pouring from his sweet little lover's lips.

"Hikaru I'm gonna…"

"Not yet," Hikaru said moving up Pavel's back leaving a path of hot kisses. He smiled as he took the tube that Pavel was holding up. Reaching up to slide his hand under Pavel's head, his mouth found the younger man's temple while his free hand lifted Pavel's bottom lightly to slide into the boy's silky heat. Pavel bucked slightly as he was filled, his breathing unsteady.

"Hikaru," Pavel moaned low leaning his head back.

"Say it again," Hikaru breathed into his ear. "I want to hear you say my name with that voice."

"Hikaru," Pavel moaned again as he started to rock his body against his handsome lover. He continued to chant his name even when Hikaru slid his forefinger into his mouth. He tried to rock faster only to have Hikaru's hand grab his hip keeping his movements slow. "Gotta go faster, gonna…"

"No," Hikaru said gently biting the boy's shoulder.

"Hikaru," Pavel cried feeling the man's bite, while it didn't hurt it added to the pressure he already felt inside his body. Reaching up he grabbed the back of Hikaru's neck keeping the man's mouth against his shoulder as he buried his into the pillow.

"Pavel," Hikaru hissed as he felt his lover orgasm the nails of Pavel hand scraping the back of his neck. Closing his eyes he continued to push into the younger man feeling Pavel continue to tighten around him. Clinching his teeth he groaned as he spilled into the boy, hissing slightly when Pavel's nails raked down over his shoulder.

"Oh wow," Pavel said as Hikaru slipped from him. He stayed where he was not sure if he would even be able to stand. Closing his eyes he felt himself start to slip off to sleep.

"Oh I don't think so," Hikaru said reaching out to drag his exhausted lover up.

"Karu," Pavel whimpered sliding his eyes open slightly. "Oh you're bleeding," he gasped in shook.

"Yeah, you have sharp little claws," Hikaru said glancing at his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Pavel said sounding almost like he was going to cry.

"It's ok," Hikaru said pulling his Pasha into a hug. "Don't worry."

"But I made you bleed," Pavel said muffled against Hikaru's shoulder.

"That's only because I made you feel so good," Hikaru said pulling back slightly to kiss him. Smiling at him, Hikaru pulled him from the bed and into the bathroom.

The following morning on the Kirk farm was awkward beyond imagination as Pavel and Hikaru ventured to the main house disheveled, flushed and still reeking of sex after two showers. Leonard was as cheerful as a basket of kittens when he stumbled down the stairs not much later with a hangover, and a compulsive need to stare of T'Sai who was comfortably clad in nothing more than a Vulcan sleeping robe made of diaphous dewy green material.

"Damn," Jim muttered to Spock, "How come we haven't got you one of those yet?"

Spock quirked his eye brown in amused disdain, "Perhaps because you never allow me to sleep clothed at all. Were it not for the climate controls in our room I would surely freeze to death."

Jim laughed, "Yeah, and you don't even have body hair to keep you a little warmer. Why is that by the way?"

"Vulcan life bearers are genetically incapable of growing excess body hair as the bulk of your body's energy goes to maintaining our telepathy and the functions of a body with dual sexual characteristics. We simply minimize useless body functions, particularly when we are native to a primarily desert planet."

Jim nodded in understanding, "Makes perfect sense, which is great because I love running my hands all over your perfectly smooth body." Spock blushed to the tips of his green ears.

"Damnit Jim, between the two of you and the two of them, I'm not gonna get a moments peace am I?" Bones groused.

"Naw, especially since Scotty is on board to with that hottie I just got him in the engineering department.

"Holy Shit," Bones spluttered spitting out coffee on the counter, "You hired Adir Vro?"

"Addie?" Jim grinned mysteriously, "Hell yeah, he's Gaila's older brother, I think he's thirty or something, age is hard to tell with Orions once they reach sexual maturity. Anyway, he has always been kind of obsessed with Scotty so I thought it would be a worthy gamble for my favorite engineer. 'Sides, something tells me he has a thing for green."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken so long here are two chapters to make up for my terrible absence.**

Hugs and kisses,

Ink

Chapter Ten

Later that same afternoon, having nearly hypo'd himself, Leonard could be found pacing back and forth outside on the porch as he attempted to garner enough courage to ask T'sai out to dinner. _What the hell am I doing, _he thought, _there is no way on Earth, that gorgeous Vulcan would think twice about going out with me. I'm a grouchy asshole. _While he paced, consumed by his inner monologue, T'sai walked up behind him, intrigued by his colleague's actions.

"Leonard, might I enquire as to your need to walk back and forth the length of this porch?" T'sai asked a hint of amusement in his voice. "Is this perhaps a form of exercise that I am not aware of?"

McCoy startled and turned his face quickly flaming as he noticed T'sai dressed in a Vulcan robe yet again. "Uh…no….I was uh….thinking. Sometimes it helps to walk about when I do."

T'sai nodded in understanding. "I was wondering, Leonard, if you are not busy this evening perhaps you would join me for dinner in town?"

McCoy's stomach roiled in excitement. _Here I was trying to find a way to ask him out and the sexy bastard did it for me! _"I would…uh…that is…it would be a pleasure. When should I pick you up?"

"At seven would be optimal, I believe." T'sai answered. Leonard nodded still in shock.

"Seven it is," He replied almost robotically. "Seven's perfect. I'll see you then."

T'sai gave him a shy smile, "Until then, Ashayam."

_Ashayam, where have I heard that before? _Leonard wondered, before shaking his head and walking stiffly back inside to take a cold shower and attempt to get his head on straight before his date later.

Across town, in the Riverside ship yard, Commander Montgomery Scott lay on his back underneath a large turbine fixture, tools scattered around him, singing away as his only other companion that day sat at the enormous bank of computers covering the opposite wall. Lieutenant First Class Adir Vro sat at the bank of computers painstakingly programming the new exhaust chambers that Starfleet just installed, and struggling to concentrate while he listened to the sultry tenor of his commanding officer sing.

_My love is like a red, red rose_

_ That's newly sprung in June…_

The burr of Commander Scott's accent sent shivers up Addie's spine as he began to fear his attraction for the man might become too obvious. He thought back to his freshman year at the Academy, Warp Drive Mechanics 101 and Dr. Scott's first guest lecture. Addie had been attracted to him immediately. Having read every one of Scotty's dissertations, and articles weeks in advance, Addie had been nearly salivating at the opportunity to study under such a brilliant engineer. But the moment he saw Montgomery Scott, had been it for him. From that day forward, Adir Vro knew that somehow he would find away to be near the other man no matter what the cost. Addie remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_"Now ye canna expect to make it anywhere in the area of engineer if yer not willing ta take risks an' get creative." Dr. Scott exclaimed to the auditorium. "Engineering is nothin' but a bunch crazy blighters willin' to get down an' dirty ta get the job done. We may be brilliant, but we are bloody insane sometimes."_

Sadly, the cost had been greater than he had ever anticipated. Seven years later, after Commander Scott had been reassigned, by Admiral Archer for penance over the stupid beagle incident, Addie feared his chances were lost. Then less than a year later, he was attending the meSpockl service for those lost in action, dressed in mourning for the loss of his sister Gaila when Jim Kirk approached him.

_ "Hey, Addie," Jim murmured in greeting, "I'm so sorry about Gaila." Addie nodded tears shimmering in his eyes. Jim wrapped his arms around Addie and hugged him tight. "Listen, I know it was Gaila's dream to be on the Enterprise and since she can't I was wondering, now that I'm the official Captain, if you would be interested in a position?" _

_ Addie's heard thundered to a stop momentarily. "Serve on the Enterprise with you and Commander Scott. I…but how…I still have another year in my assignment in Riverside until the Excalibur is refitted."  
"I know, but I put in a word with Admiral Pike, he's gonna see what he can do."_

_ "It would be a dream come true." Addie sighed. "I know it would be what Gaila would have wanted too."_

Now here he was sitting alone in the primary engineering bay of the U.S.S. Enterprise not fifteen feet away from the man of his dreams, and he was so nervous he could hardly stand it. Addie just hoped he wouldn't sweat of his pheromone inhibitors; he was so hot for Commander Scott. Deciding it was now or never, Addie stood from the console, and strode purposely forward. His booted heals clicked on the steal floors as he approached. Coming to a halt next to Scotty's feet where the stuck out from under the machinery he was overhauling, Addie cleared his throat nervously, to get the other man's attention.

"Commander," Addie called attempting catch Scotty's attention, "It's past time for the midday meal, perhaps you would care to join me?"

Montgomery Scott sat up in shock which was a very fool hardy idea, as he was currently under the engineering equipment, subsequently slamming his forehead into the hard pipes. "Bloody buggering hell!"

After sliding out from under the machinery, Scotty looked up to see the current object of his often stifled affections standing directly above him, giving the dizzy Scotsman an uninhibited view of his perfect slender legs, and the slight bulge in his Starfleet trousers. "Aye, I'd like ta have lunch with ya." Scotty replied. "How do you feel about sandwiches?"

And without waiting for a reply Scotty was off leading the way down the hall toward his quarters. "The dining hall is shut down for now, mind coming back to me rooms, I can whip up a delicious stack of sandwiches that'll blow yer mind."

Addie followed after his hero like a lovesick puppy, and he couldn't have been happier.

Back on the farm however, things were not going quite as well. Spock, had begun to feel a pronounced amount of discomfort in his abdomen. While he knew that it was only going to get worse, he was shocked by his lack of control, normally he could all but will the pain away. Now, however, he was writhing in bed and hoping that Jim would be back soon. _Jim, Thy'la, I think it is time, help please! _He thought, hoping Jim was listening to the bond.

Jim who had been out in the cornfield on the tractor had felt the last pain from his link with Spock and as the words filtered across their strained link, he was off the tractor and running toward the house. Tripping over several small mounds of dirt and water lines, Jim ran as fast as he could toward the location of his husband the distress coming over him in waves. Pulling out his communicator, Jim called for Leonard hoping desperately that the other man would pick up.

"Bones, something's wrong with Spock you need to get back to the house now."

"Shit," He could hear the doctor curse. Bones was out on a date with the cute Vulcan healer. "Sorry to ruin your date, I'll make it up to you, but please hurry."

Tearing through the house like a mad man, Jim burst into his bedroom and saw Spock pale and lying on the bed, a puddle of greenish water surrounding Spock and soaking into the previously white sheets. "Spock, baby, just relax, Bones is coming," Jim told him as he got around the bed and held his husband's limp hand.

"The pain," Spock panted, "I never knew it would hurt so much before she was even ready to be expelled from my birthing passage."

Jim laughed, "Only you could find a nice way to say that."

Spock glared. Jim simply leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Spock's slack lips as he ran his hands soothingly through Spock's hair before caressing his temples and cheeks.

"Before this is all done I think you should know, S'chin T'gai Spock, that I am madly, and passionately in love with you, and I'm sorry you don't have a better husband than me."

Spock's eyes filled with tears, "I have waited a life time to hear those words from you, Thy'la," he whispered before he was taken in another body wracking pain and screamed in agony. "You're the only husband I've ever wanted," He panted before passing out with the pain. Jim's face went white in terror, _this was not right, Spock should not be like this, _he thought in horror.

Across town, in the only vegan restaurant in town, Leonard McCoy dropped a handful of credits on the table, and without thinking about it reached over grabbing T'sai's hand and running from the restaurant. The ride back to the farm was frantic. Bones gave no thought to the speed limit at all. When they came screeching into the yard, he was out of the vehicle almost before it came to a complete stop.

Stomping into the house, Leonard was terrified. "What the hell is going on? Where is Spock?"

Jim ran into the hall, "Bones, help! Please, help him!"

The next several minutes were a frenzy of activity. The farm house, while it had many advancements, was not equipped for the safe delivery of a baby from a male carrier with complications. "Jim, I'm doing what I can but I don't have all the supplies I need. If we were just on the ship."

Jim's mind skidded to a stop. _On the ship! That's it! _With a triumphant whoop Jim ran for his communication.

"Scottie, pick up your fucking comm. unit now!" He shouted into the little device.

"Aye, Captain, what canna I be doin' for ya?" Scottie said his voice a bit raspy.

"I need you to turn ship wide systems on a beam us directly from my house to sick bay. Can you do that?" Jim asked not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Oh aye, Captain, that I can do? But….why exactly?" He asked as he ran down the corridor toward the turbo lift. Addie followed behind him, having not wanted to stay in the Commander's quarters alone.

"Spock's gone into labor early, and there are complications." Jim told him in one quick burst.

"Got it, will be ready to beam ye aboard in less than 5 minutes, Jim." Scotty replied before getting to work. His hands were a tornado as they flew across the keyboard typing in trajectories and other information. True to his word, in less than 5 minutes, Jim, Spock, Bones, T'sai, Chekov, Sulu, and Winona were standing in the room with them. Addie had already prepared a stretcher and Spock was hoisted onto the bed immediately before being whisked away to Sick Bay.

Jim paced back and forth with Spock lying on the bed, his feet in stirrups and T'sai bustling about giving rapid commands in Standard. Three hours they had been in Sick Bay and it seemed that nothing was moving along. Once they reached Bones' Sanctuary, Spock was hooked up to every monitor and machine the good Southern doctor could think of to assess the situation. There was no sign of fetal distress and so they had agreed to get Spock a hypo for the pain and wait. Spock still hadn't dilated and the contractions were getting closer together and stronger. Jim knew his lover was in pain, could see it on the Vulcan's usually stoic face.

"Maybe you should try a healing trance," Jim said concerned.

"I'm not…oh ow…" Spock panted squeezing his husband's hand. Ji, knew that it wasn't to long ago they had given his lover something that was suppose to help him dilate. He stepped back as Dr. McCoy and Dr. Stevens came into the room once more. Holding onto Spock's hand as the doctor looked the Vulcan over, Jim watched Spock's face.

"We've waited as long as we can," Dr. McCoy said. "We're gonna have to do a c-section."

"No," Spock hissed out, but another contraction seized him.

"Out," The doctor said urging everyone but the medical staff out of the room. Jim didn't want to go, but really didn't see any other choice. Walking across the hallway, he paced Bone's small office. He watched, as it seemed like tons of people came and went from the room even though he knew Bone's had only managed to get a least six nurses beamed aboard from Riverside.

"Jim?" Soctty said, seeing his friend look at him. "Come sit, lad."

"I can't," Jim said pacing. Whenever the door opened he could hear Spock and he wanted to be with his Vulcan. A few minutes later, Dr. Stevens stuck his head out of the room and motioned to him. Heading back into the room, he went where the doctor told him.

"Hold onto Spock's hand and talk to him." Dr. Steven's said.

"Jim, what are they doing?" Spock asked grabbing his hand, and squeezing it tightly.

"Saving you and the baby," Jim told him, "It's gonna be okay." He whisperd glancing down, but Spock was covered from the waist down so they couldn't see what was going on. Reaching out he brushed back the hair from Spock's face as he talked to his husband.

Closing his eyes, Jim continued to talk to Spock even though he was pretty sure his lover had passed out. He only half listened to what the doctors and nurses were doing. He looked up when he heard Dr. Steven's said they had the baby, smiling as the wail of a cry filled the room.

The next several minutes where chaos for Jim but finally his daughter was placed in his arms, looking down at the baby he stared in awe. The tiny life was perfect from the tips of her pointed ears to her tiny little toes. When her eyes opened Jim saw they were dark-blue. He looked up when Bones said they were through

"Jim?" Jim turned when he heard name weakly spoken. Looking over he smiled at Spock, tilting the baby slightly to show his exhausted husband their perfect little girl.

"Look at our daughter, she's perfect," Jim said watching as Spock smiled tiredly as he reached up. Pale fingers brushed the baby's cheek slightly before Spock's hand slumped back to the bed. "Spock?"

Jim shifted the baby. Spock was deathly pale. Turning he handed the baby back to the nurse, and then turned back to Spock. "Spock? Come on Spock wake up, Spock?"

Shaking his head, Jim picked up Spock's hand finding it cold.

"Shit, get Bones. Spock, come on Spock you have to fight!" Jim hissed, reaching out to touch his bondmate's face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. Only to have another one placed on his shoulder-this nurse forced him from the room.

"Jim?" Sulu asked.

"Jim what's wrong?" Scotty asked, watching as his friend shook his head. It was only a few seconds later when a nurse carrying the baby stepped out.

"Captain Kirk," She started letting Jim take the baby. "Spock is hemorrhaging; the doctor is working on stopping the bleeding, and repairing the tear."

"He's gonna be okay?" Pavel asked.

"We don't know yet," She replied. "I would like to take the baby to get weighed and measured, and his other stats."

"Alright," Jim said placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Handing the bundle back to the nurse he went to sit down. Leaning forward he braced his elbows on his knees, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Spock struggled to open his eyes. He hurt, and knew that his daughter was no longer cradled under his heart. Getting his eyes opened, he focused on the ceiling of the room. Hearing something, he turned his head seeing Jim was sitting in a rocking chair next to his bed holding the baby.

"Hey, look who's awake," Jim said shifting slightly. "She's a healthy seven pounds three ounces."

"Can I hold her?" Spock asked softly. He watched as Jim stood, and adjusting the bed some and then laid the baby in his arms. Looking down, Spock smiled as he spoke softly in Vulcan to his perfect baby girl.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked sitting gently on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I am sore, and not in optimal health at this moment," Spock replied looking up. "What happened?"

"You hemorrhaged," Jim explained before chuckling as Spock raised a slanted eyebrow at him. "You were bleeding inside, there was a tear and they had to go back and fix it."

"I see," Spock said before his attention was completely captivated by his baby, "She's fascinating."

"Hmm," was Jim's only reply as Spock struggled to sit up a little more. Jim passed their daughter over to his mother. He watched as his husband laid the baby on the bed and unwrapped her blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at our daughter," Spock said softly. Letting his fingers run down the baby's soft skin, Spock blatantly smiled as the little girl kicked and squirmed. "She is so beautiful."

"Yes she is," Jim grinned, reaching out to touch the baby's hand.

"Our daughter must have a name," Spock murmured.

"She does," Jim said letting his hands rub lightly over the baby's feet. "It would mean a lot if we could honor my dad. How about Georgia Grayson Kirk?"

Spock's eyes lit up, "You chose to include my mother's maiden name?'

Jim nodded. "I didn't think Amanda quite went with it, and well I always wanted a way to honor my dad since he gave up his life for mine you know."

"I believe, Jim, that her name is perfect," Spock relied.

"You're perfect," Jim said leaning over to kiss the side of Spock's head. He watched as Spock wrapped the baby back up, yawning slightly. "You're still tired. You should try sleeping some more."

"I think you are right…" Spock trailed off, looking up at Jim as the baby started to fuss.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere," Jim replied picking up his daughter. Moving back to the rocking chair he watched as Spock watched them until the Vulcan was forced to close his eyes finally succumbing to his exhaustion.

Seeing that Spock was asleep along with Georgia, Jim placed the baby into the small portable bassinet. Sitting back down in the rocking chair he leaned back and closed his eyes. It had been a very tiring day, and he knew that come tomorrow it would be a busy day.

Jim looked up when a knock came on the door, seeing his best friend stick his head into the room. He had a huge smile on his face. Coming into the room, he was carrying a huge bottle of Scotch a couple of Cuban cigars and a big blue bag. Handing the bag to Spock he walked over to hand the cigars to Jim.

"Thank you," Spock said looking in the bag he had brought.

"May I see her?" Bones asked glancing back at Hikaru and Pavel who had taken a seat on the other side of Spock's bed. Spock watched, as Jim handed Gigi to Bones. He watched the man with the baby and was surprised to admit, Dr. McCoy had a natural talent when it came to cuddling infants. Jim shifted letting Bones sit down in the rocking chair.

Walking over he sat down on the bed beside Spock. He watched as Spock pulled out more baby clothes, and a few receiving blankets. Spock put everything back into the bag, smiling as he looked at Dr. McCoy and his child.

"You okay?" Jim asked his lover.

"I am satisfactory," Spock replied softly. Jim nodded glad that Spock was back to his old self and thrilled that he and the baby would be Sick Bay in the morning.

"Me too," Jim said patting Spock's shoulder gently. Turning back to his Bones, he watched as the older man cooed over the baby. Shaking his head he looked over at Sulu, seeing the man was smiling while watching his little lover.

"Are you guys going to need help tomorrow?" Pavel asked.

"No, we should be able to get it," Jim replied looking around at the gifts, and cards that dotted the room.

"Alright," Sulu replied nodding towards Spock, where the Vulcan had leaned against Jim's side and had fallen asleep. Jim grinned, leaning back so Spock was resting more against his chest.

It was a short time later that they left; Spock has shifted coming part way awake to say goodbye.

Jim held Gigi, looking at the child as Gigi looked back at him. Georgia's skin was slightly darker than Spock's, but her bone structure was certainly the finer structure of Vulcan. Laying the baby on his lap, Jim loosened the blanket much like Spock had done to look at their daughter.

He ran his finger over tiny feet watching as the baby pulled her feet away. He watched as Gigi wiggled and cooed softly. Picking her up, Jim rested the baby against his shoulder to gently pat Gigi's back. He listened to the baby coo again, before she let out a burp. Jim smiled; rubbing the baby's back as he felt his baby girl start to fall asleep.

Jim glanced over seeing Spock was watching him. The usually stoic Vulcan was smiling at him, and Jim had to smile back. Getting up he walked over watching as Spock shifted. Laying the baby next to his husband, he leaned down to kiss Spock's forehead. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Very well," Spock replied as Jim shifted pillows around the baby. He closed his eyes as he heard Jim leave the room. And with a sigh wrapped his arms around his daughter and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As Jim and Spock adjusted to their new life as parents aboard the enterprise, Jim couldn't help but think that his good friends needed to be just as happy as he was. Having decided that a much needed coop would be enacted to adjust the state of his dear friend Scotty's relationship with a certain sexy green Orion engineer, he began to plot. If he were correct, and Jim was the majority of the time, Chekov's eighteenth birthday was on the horizon. _Four days away, if I'm not mistaken, Jim thought mischievously._

_ "Thy'la, what are planning now?" Spock asked, _and Jim gave him a dopey smile.

_"I love communicating with you this way."_

_ "Yes, Love, I am aware that you do." Spock answered._

_ "I have plans for one Montgomery Scott and Adir Vro, this weekend." Jim told him mysteriously. _

_ "Then I shall leave you to your plotting and wait to hear of the aftermath."_

_ Jim chuckled wickedly and sent a wave of love toward his husband. _

The night of the party came, and Adir was unsure of what to do. He had spent so much time suppressing his nature and focusing on his intellect that it was staggering to realize that he had indeed been celibate for eight years. Longer he was certain than most Orions in their life times. As he walked into the rec room and watched his crew mates mingle and flirt, Adir was desperately hoping his suppressant worked overtime tonight. The moment he set his eyes on Commander Scott, however, Addie was certain that he was done for. He made his way toward the refreshment table when he was accosted by one Nyota Uhura.

"Addie," She gushed, "I'm so glad you're here."

He nodded, and tried to remove himself from contact with her.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked almost desperately.

"Yes, but...but...never mind," he said conceding defeat. He looked around as Ny waved begrudgingly towards the refreshments table before strutting confidently across the room winking at Bones as she passed. Bones, recoiling in horror, stumbled back into T'sai who tripped and tumbled backwards to the floor, Leonard landing in his lap.

"What do you think you are doing!" Nyota snapped as she eyed T'sai spread eagled on the floor with Bone's face in his crotch. T'sai was flushing bright red as he tried to scrabble away.

Bones was scrabbling after him frantically trying to avoid the stares of everyone around him. T'sai who managed to right himself much quicker reached out a hand to the shock of his peers and helped Leonard to his feet. Once standing, the usually quiet Vulcan pressed himself closely to his doctor's back.

"You know, " he purred, "I would very much prefer a private evening with you to this loud affair."

Bones grinned as he suppressed a shiver. "You seem to have many hidden talents, the way you make me so nervous."

"Very well hidden," Jim commented dryly, "Back away from the good doctor, Bones. I can't have you accosting brand new staff." Pouting in a very un-McCoyish manner he nevertheless complied and peeled himself away from a disconcerted T'sai.

"I have my eye on you," Jim warned them mockingly as he watched them retreat from the room. "Don't think you can go lunging for him when my back is turned, because I'll know!" He called after them.

Nyota watched the proceedings from the dance floor where she grooved with Addie and grinned over his blindingly obvious ogling of Mr. Scott.

"So when are you going to put the moves on our resident engineer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, I can see the way you look at him," She teased. "Why do you think I asked you to dance? I want to help you make him jealous. Besides it's helping me too."

"I fail to see that?" Addie replied, but Nyota simply wrapped her arms around him and spun him to that he was facing the opposite wall.

"Do you see the girl over there, tall, long black hair amazing body?"

"There is an incredibly attractive woman across the room yes," Addie agreed.

"She's Veenan."

"An empath?" Addie asked.

"Yep, and I'm going to bag her if it's the last thing I do." She replied before kissing his cheek and walking away leaving Addie behind, alone, on the dance floor.

Scotty however was now lying on the floor behind a long white sofa cackling to himself about the moonshine he had spiked Chekov's punch with.

"So, Montgomery," Addie drawled peering over the back of the sofa, "Pleased are we?"

Scotty froze.

Bugger.

This was not good.

"Or not," Addie remarked as the chuckles were silenced by his discovery. "Off with it Mr. Scott I am already aware that you poured a solution into the punch meant to cause rather high and swift amounts of inebriation." Scotty was surprised by the authority his normally nervous and overly excitable Orion colleague was using.

"I believe you should remove yourself from the room before his lover finds you on the wrong end of a Samurai sword." Acknowledging Addie's suggestion, Scotty sat up and watched as Adir slipped off the sofa and began to walk away, only to whip his head around as he realized Scotty was not following obediently behind. "Stay if you wish," he sneered, "Though I will not be responsible for any injuries you incur at the hands of you peers having thusly warned you of the probable outcome." Addie then stalked swiftly towards a corridor as Scotty sluggishly stumbled to his feet. Should he follow the sexy man?

Scotty followed.

Unwittingly, he was about to enter a world he knew not of.

Scotty trailed Addie down a veritable honeycomb of corridors walking toward the housing quarters. He shivered involuntarily as a wave of lust swept across him. Addie's suppressant must be wearing off due to the alcohol. _Maybe this had not been such a good idea after all, _he was pissed drunk and Addie was horny as hell. Shit he'd be mad not to, but where would it all lead? Eventually they reached a narrow offshoot of winding white hallways. Finally they came to a stop. Addie was fiddling around in front of him with the key pad on the wall.

"You have greatly inconvenienced me this evening," he drawled, seemingly confident now that he was in familiar territory. "I went out of my way to exclude you from my mind, and yet still you see fit to make a nuisance of yourself." Addie continued as slowly he began to unbutton his dress shirt. "In which case I shall make use of you and shall take what I am owed," the sexy Orion informed Scotty as he threw the garment across the back of a nearby chair.

There was something in Addie's tone that Scotty didn't like, something in the sharp way he observed him that set him on edge. This was an Adir he hadn't seen before, predatory and dangerous. He wasn't sure that he entirely disliked it, if the tightening in his pants were any indication.

"What...what do you mean?" Scotty demanded licking his lips as Addie advanced

"Words would fail to accurately express what I mean," the Orion responded as Scotty nervously began to swipe his tongue across his lower lip in repetitive anticipation, while Addie stalked straight past Scotty and into another room, leaving the door open as a surprised Scotty blinked. He had been so close, he had been leaning in so close when he spoke that the words were gusting across his lips and he'd thought, he had thought he was going to- not that he _wanted _him to or anything because that would be breaking all kinds of regulations- and then Addie hadn't! What a tease!

Frustrated, though he didn't know why, Scotty spun around and followed Addie into the room into which he had disappeared. Scotty froze as he realized he had walked straight into a trap. This was Addie's bedroom. There was his bed and...and he'd just locked the door and...what did he think he was playing at?

"Huh? What?" Scotty exclaimed. "I dunna know what you think yer doin' but we canna just hop into bed together like this." The Scotsman told him while remaining by the door desperately seeking a way out.

"You ruined my entertainment for this evening," Addie drawled lazily.

"There was no way I could enjoy such a function with you so close addling my brain by spiking the punch, therefore you must take responsibility," the other man crooned as Scotty eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied as Addie rolled his eyes in response, stealthily making his way towards the wary engineer.

"Oh but you do," Addie purred. "When you spiked that punch I drank from it, and the alcohol has negated my pheromone inhibitors and thus allowed me to lose control over my lust."

Scotty for his part couldn't help taking one step backwards for every step the other took forward and soon found him chased, with a thud, into the heavy door.

"Oh I think you do and I think I've finally worked it out," Addie replied smug with satisfaction "You want me, but you've never been with another man before have you?" observed as he angled an arm above Scotty's head leaned in close towering above him as Potter shrunk down evasively.

"No!" Scotty confirmed, turning his head away as Addie pressed in closer. "I don't care if you're...if you...whatever it is that you...but...but I'm not!" Scotty exploded.

Addie shook his head a long of his long russet hair brushed against Scotty's cheek with the motion.

"Oh but you are," he asserted certainly "You very much are," lurched forwards edging a knee in between Scotty's locked legs urging them open.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before, but it's obvious now when I come to think of it." Addie slowly began to grind up against the burgeoning bulge at the front of Scotty's trousers as the man gasped treacherously.

"Ha, you, jealous, and of Nyota no less! Who knew it would be this easy?" Addie murmured as Scotty arched trying to free himself from the persuasive friction at his groin.

"What are you wittering on about, Addie?" muttered unsteadily as Addie pressed against him harder.

"Wittering? Oh I'm not wittering Montgomery," Addie confided as he brushed his lips against Scotty's neck, "You want me, and I know you want me. I understand now he whispered then pulled fine skin taut between his teeth as Scotty resisted.

"What the hell? I'm not...I'm not...g...guh," he groaned as Addie nibbled down on his neck and then arched giving him better access as he scrabbled against the wall hoping to balance against the leg kneading into his groin. Scotty was trembling as Addie pinned him in place.

"I'm going to prove to you that every word I say is true," he informed as he slowly slid away, reaching only to catch Scotty by the shoulders before he slumped to the floor.

"I'm going to engrain the reality into your very flesh and you will learn to live with it, just as I have," Addie intoned as he dragged Scotty across the floor to his bed. With little difficulty, due to his own alien strength, Addie slung him with a soft 'oof' onto the bed amidst a tangle of red satin sheets. Scotty was now sprawling stunned on his back as Addie gracefully climbed up next to him.

"Huh? Is this revenge? Did I give you a bad review on a paper? Are you unhappy with the work you've been doing in engineering? Is that what this is all about?" he snapped, appalled, as with distance out of a haze he came to his senses. Scotty then squawked as Addie reached down and began to unbutton the fly of his jeans wriggled his hips trying to avoid those persistent graceful fingers which promised to undo him.

"Yes, of course Montgomery that's exactly my plan," the Orion sneered as he lowered the zip, "I'm plotting your downfall, that's why I'm going to put my mouth around your cock, because I hate you." Addie scowled. "I'm in love with you, you damnable idiot," he snapped under his breath as he scooped his hands underneath the flustered Scotty and began to peel off his slacks.

"I know you must hate...you what? You're going to put your mouth _where?" _Scotty stumbled haltingly in his words as Addie took him in hand, removed his uncoiling hardness and began to stroke him into stiffness.

"Shut up," he ordered, "You're beginning to annoy me and I might just change my mind," Addie shrugged down the still resisting, twisting limbs until he was head on with Montgomery's throbbing prick. Scotty observing him wide eyed, panicking as he saw a flash of sharp, gleaming white teeth.

"Bloody hell!" Scotty groaned, as with a salacious smirk Addie cut off his protests by swallowing his head and sucking tentatively at the apex as he swirled his tongue around the curve of his flesh.

"Huh? Ohhhhhh shit!" the engineer wailed confused for a moment, and then completely aware of what he was doing and with whom he was doing it.

" Oh bugger!" he moaned and bucked as Addie licked him, tongue probing and teasing, and "Oh... fuck!" he squealed as Addie swallowed him again and again. He was...he was...tor...oh...tor...tor...torturing him! Ggggit! Snee...sneaked him...nnn...into...guh!...his room...ttto...torture him! Was...gods!...awful...doing that...to him...with his tongue...and...and so hot and..."Fuck!" Scotty exclaimed as Addie took him deeper.

Addie grinned to himself.

Who knew his commanding officer would be this easy to seduce?

"I don't...I'm not...ggg...uh...fff...oh!" Scotty protested weaking as his cock slid slick out of Addie's mouth the blond replacing warm wetness with the dry friction of his hand as he arched over the juddering wizard, nudged into his ear a mocking

"Hmm? Something to say, Commander?"

Scotty, flicking his head around, glowered at him, eyelids fluttering then scrunching closed tight his mouth parting into a betraying 'o' as Addie squeezed him tight. He then remained silent but for a steady stream of heady moans as Addie fisted quickly along his length canting his hips in even thrusts all denial vanished as the grinding contractions of Addie's hand became his sole focus.

"Muh...more!" he whispered a hot gust of air against Addie's quirking lips "Please, more!" pleaded as the sexy Orion began to speed up.

"Nugggh!" groaned short sharp stuttering breaths attacking his chest as he crested waves of climax flowing through him as sputtered into Addie's hand, up his chest, onto the clean sheets.

"You couldn't handle more yet, Commander," Addie whispered as he pressed up close against his thigh the hot, hard length of his prick burning into Montgomery's bare skin through the smooth fabric of his trousers. Addie pulled away, smoothing down his clothes as Scotty lay back completely and utterly dazed.

"I...I...could" he admitted eventually as he regained some semblance of composure "I could handle you any day Addie!"

"Wishful thinking," Addie dismissed as he shuffled off the bed "I am Orion after all, these are exactly the types of activities for which I would have once been a slave." Addie intoned as Scotty's jaw dropped.

"I...we...that wasn't..." spluttered as the blond challenged

"Wasn't what? Gay? Allowing another man to suck your cock, and jerk you off? Coming in his hand? Of course not Montgomery, all heterosexuals do that, I'm sure you even indulge in a friendly wank with Dr. McCoy on occasion..."

Scotty was dazed by that answer. Yes, he'd been more than attracted to Addie, had wanted him desperately but faced with the reality of it; Scotty was sure what to do. He looked over at the gorgeous Orion now stripped naked and walking toward the bathroom his perfect ass a sight to behold. _Bloody hell, he was done for, _Scotty thought as he got up from the bed and followed him into the bathroom. _Maybe, just a bit more research._


End file.
